


Hand in hand to hell

by THEassassinpeanut



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Control, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gangs, Gangsters, Grace doesn't exist here, Guns, Heavy Drinking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, John and Freddie don't die, Multi, Period-Typical Sexism, Romance, Slow Burn, Smoking, Temper, Trust Issues, Turf War, mental issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEassassinpeanut/pseuds/THEassassinpeanut
Summary: The Velvet Rats, are a criminal organization with the ambition to expand their network in the four corners of the world. Determined at all costs to establish a link across England, they send a specialized team lead by Elora, one of the youngest and most successful agents in the field, to pave their way into the last place they need. Elora must avoid getting caught in nefarious plans of the local gangs and corrupted judicial system to reach the top of the Velvet Rats. There she will put every single trick she has to the test. Pushing her skills and mental energy to the exhaustion and limit. Will she be able to stand against her ultimate foe and reach the top before it’s too late?
Relationships: Aberama Gold/Polly Gray, Ada Shelby/Freddie Thorne, Arthur Shelby/Linda Shelby, Esme Shelby/John Shelby, Jessie Eden/Tommy Shelby, John Shelby/Lizzie Stark, May Carleton/Tommy Shelby, Michael Gray/Original Female Character(s), Tommy Shelby/Lizzie Stark, Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. The Red Velvet Rat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i don't own the PB only my characters. Also, there is no Grace in this story.  
> A fair warning, i like to write the plot in my own way. Don't worry i will follow the events but i will change things to suit the writing.

**Santiago Spain, January 3 1921**.

A pop. A splash of sparkling champagne falling at the feet of the people holding the glasses up. Laughter with many howls of excitement overlapping each other.

Another job well done with success. No loss or suspicion and pockets deep and full. "Fill it up." Someone shouted, putting the glass in front of another.

Laughter and more laughter. They filled the house with realization and a sense of extensible power. An addictive flavor that stays in your mouth and doesn't want to leave.

Today it was victorious celebration and elsewhere a broken and a belittled heart. A soft click on the glass caught the eye. They all came together holding a smile from ear to ear. "I want to make a toast to the Velvet Rats. To women in a world of men. And to the men who, despite the circumstances, did not stop fighting for us. To us."

"To the Velvet Rats."

"Get the music playing." The Jazz music, started to vibrate in their bones. The smell of hot perfume in the air mixing it with the smell of champagne, driving their brains to an unbeatable state of mind.

"This isn't over yet." The old woman who went by the name of Loretta chimed. The wrinkles of years creasing her face with pessimism. "We still have more work to do."

"Oh, come on Loretta. Have fun. Drink. Gossip. Relax for a moment in your life."

The old woman took a small sip of her whiskey. Lips maintaining the form of disapproval. "I already have the next job for you, Elora."

"I just finished a job, Loretta. Let me have fun and rest for a while." Elora sighed, sitting on the arm of the chair, drinking her bubbly champagne. “2 years into that made realize how fun these parties actually were.”

"I think-!"

"Shut up, Charlotte. After her, you'll be next."

"Hmm. I think Mrs. Loretta never got to enjoy Mr. Benjamin."

A hit on Charlotte's leg made her spit out her drink. Making her yelp and run away from Loretta's lap. Laughter of enjoyment wrapped around them. “Don’t mix work with personal enjoyment.”

Elora eyes met Sophie's. They laughed, extending both hands to each other, walking to the center of the room. Allowing the music seep into their soul and their feet leading them way.

Tonight, the Velvet celebrate.

Tomorrow, the Rats start all over again.

* * *

An extremely busy day, after a big party with more drinks than food was not for everyone. The Velvet Rats were already ready to attack. Plans with potential targets were already in the making and some already in action.

Each Rats had their own desk with stacks and stacks of papers, photos, phones and leads. Everything that would be needed for the work ahead. Their headquarters, a busy and cramped place, where all the women and men worked to bring fruition to their plans.

Elora sighed bumping into her colleagues as she tried to reach her destination. Her sunglasses, hiding her tired eyes from last night's party. Holding the papers against her chest, Elora sat down at her desk. Releasing a second sigh that she didn't even know she was holding.

"It was a great night, huh?" Michelle smiled, filing her nails. "Poor James. I don't think he'll ever trust any woman again."

"Neither he nor the others." Elora took off her glasses, smiling back, sweat forming on her forehead. "Hey, have you seen Sophie?"

"Hm, she is with Adelaide. Word says that she will be sent to the States."

Stopping the paperwork for a moment, Elora wet her lips. Pondering whether the change in plans still included her or not. "The elder are distributing the work according to the success of each Rat. By the way, congrats. That was a hell of a job."

"Elora?" A husky but feminine voice called. "She’s calling you."

"Good luck." Michelle picked up the phone, her well-trained French accent emerging, seducing a poor soul on the other line of the call. "Bonjour mon chevalier d'amour."

Walking confidently, Elora entered Adelaide’s office. The woman’s dark, wrinkled skin shone with the delicate glitter powder that has always been part of her life. Her decaying office smelling of rotten wood. "Sit down." Her authoritative voice no longer made Elora's knees shake. "First of all, i want to congratulate you on the excellent work you have done, Elora. To date, i have never doubted my decision to welcome you. Second, you have contributed a lot to our organization, your success rates and non-failures has driven us to agree that you’re the right person for this job."

"Thank you, Ma’am."

"Hm." Adelaide looked over the glasses, the prominent wrinkles around her lips, gave no room for a smile. "Sophie will be dispatched to the States. You are going to England."

"England? But we still don't have a headquarters there. That’s unknown territory"

"That's why you are going as a young widow entrepreneur, to establish one for us. Your team will travel by bits. So that they can build a story that corresponds with the fictional lives created."

Elora's smile grew, her green eyes twinkled with happiness. One step closer and closer to reaching the top. "Thank you, Madame Adelaide. I promise i will not disappoint you or the Rats."

"You were chosen for a reason. That is why i must remind you to stay focused. And if you fail, well, you know what will happen to you, don't you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Very well. Get back to work. We'll give you the papers of your life and the list of your team and goals shortly."

Elora left Adelaide’s office with joy and excitement. She heard applause and wails of celebration. Words of encouragement and determination fell on her as she walked towards her desk. It was nearly impossible to avoid a leak of information among the Rats in such cramped space. "You are the best, Elora."

"You are almost there."

"A new direction. A new story."

"Finally." Sophie smiled, sitting at Elora's desk. "When you get to the top, you can send for me. I would be very grateful."

"Don't worry. You will be the last one i will think about."

The busy sound of the phones, words of love, words of wreckage, did not drown out Sophie's sweet laugh. "What i like so much about this is the fact that we are so united. But being away from you will be more painful than submitting to the forbidden passions that the white ferocious boys has for this light skin girl."

"Is that one of your jobs in the States?"

"Yes. It will always be since segregation and racism is at its peak. But you know how they are. A pretty face is enough to melt ‘em and get them lost."

"What's your story then?"

"Hm." Sophie brought her index finger to her soft lips, curly black hair hidden under a hat. "A young girl brought up in a mildly interracial wealthy middle-class family, who decided to flee to the States, to challenge the rules imposed on her life. Oh, and my paternal grandmother was a slave. You know Loretta. She loves this kind of thing. I think i should transfer to Clarice's department. She at least has spicy stories. "

"Well, at least you're not living forbidden passions and submission."

"You're right." She laughed again, eyes catching Murphy's call. "I've got to prepare for my role. Murphy will be my father and my mother will be Theresa. "

"Wow. That was fast. I thought they still had to write them."

"Why do you think we have all those lockers for? Many of them are already made. Yours is still being prepared, considering that we are going to establish a link in an unknown territory. Every step is being carefully prepared. Every detail, flaws, appearance. It’s one hell of a job. You can do it."

Elora leaned against her chair. She was excited for the new opportunity. And she had always thought she would be able to handle it pretty well. But when then news came in, she started to feel a little anxious. “Conquering the word.”

“Hm, so it seems. Chat later.” Sophie hopped off the desk, kissing Elora’s head before leaving. 

Elora's thoughts flew to the back of her head. Time is crucial to achieve the once deferred goals. And now, doubts began to overwhelm her abilities. It's a big step for her records and for the organization. Many sacrifices were made to reach this important moment.

It will be a war that she will have to win. She has to.

* * *

**June, 14 1921-** Near London coast.

Celebrations are only made when a great job is successfully accomplished. Therefore, after this celebration, each Velvet Rat has an obligation to resume work. Sophie had left for the States in the same day. So, no goodbyes or future contacts. The moment the job is put into action, any contacts with the group are extremely limited. With the exception of the leaders and the elite that keeps a detailed and discreet observation.

Elora was studying her new fictitious life, laid in her bed in the first-class private cabin on the ship Mermaid Scales. Her team had already made the trip, six months after she received the job of establishing a link. So, the only puzzle missing was her.

Her eyes cautiously ate all the information before she could safely destroy it. Thanks to the large amounts of money they stole with the iconic conning schemes and extortion, the Velvet Rats branch in Spain owned the ship she was in. Even so she was in a slightly safe zone.

** CLASSIFIED  **

**Name** : Gianna Louise Steel Meldon.

 **Age** : 25 years old. Born on April 1, 1897 in Belgium but raised between Belgium, Luxembourg and The States- where you met Charles Meldon.

 **Occupation** : Widow of former entrepreneur Charles William Meldon that died of a car accident three years ago in Rome when he was in a business trip- Jack has already changed his appearance and he went underground until your link is done. All the newspapers have been manipulated and properly distributed. Pictures are also running between hands and gossips are flowing in.

 **Objective** : Opening a small sewing company in Birmingham with the aim of spreading to other areas of interest. Your character has to start from scratch. Meet some people with good status in society to further solidify your persona. Your reputation has already been built, thanks to your team that is spread out and collecting information from the locals. Do not forget to hire people from these areas, so that there is no suspicion among the natives. Be very careful with the gangs and the police. There is nothing more corrupt than the police in England. Don't blame them. That place is not a sea of roses. Particularly for foreigners.

Loretta will fill you in with the details of the local gangs. But I will leave you a small summary to help you just in case.

Beware of the Peaky Blinders led by Thomas Shelby and brothers, Jews by Alfred "Alfie" Solomons, Italians by Darby Sabini, Billy Boys by Jimmy McCarven, he hates Catholics, so hide your cross if you ever meet him, Billy Kimber of Birmingham Boys. This is just what we think is necessary for you to know. The remaining details, stories and rest of the gangs and families associated with each of them, will be reported by Loretta and your team.

Don't forget that you have to present concrete, legal results- you know what i mean, good income flood and above all, a secure intel network.

Do not worry about reporting to us. Loretta is there with you for a reason. Just live your persona and leave Elora behind until further notice.

Good luck.

VRQ.

Closing the classified file, Elora's eyes were lost on the ceiling. The expensive lamp swayed with the dance of the waves, where the ship tore the sea. The farther she moved away from her comfort zone and ventured to an unknown place, the more she felt her anxiety trying to devouring her soul.

Biting her bottom lip, Elora pressed the file to her chest. Failure is not an option. It was never an option. If she got where she is now it’s because she’s good at what she does. And she will keep doing it so her statute won’t decrease. Shaking her head, Elora closed her eyes, scowling at what was planned for her. A job that could last for years, but without a doubt that she is prepared for.

* * *

The trip was unnerving. But the cost was worth it. At this point, and according to Adelaide's calculations, she arrived right on schedule. The view of the city of London made her feel a tingling wave, as if she were on the edge of a building and the dizziness pulsing inside her.

Lowering her head, the white velvet sun hat matching her outfit, partially covered her face. She smiled, listening to the voice of the captain who insisted on speaking to her personally. "We will be docking in a few moments. A car will be waiting to take you from here."

"Thank you, Captain." She looked at the city again.

"Thank _you_ for the night. Good luck and be careful on what you're getting yourself into."

She wanted to laugh, one night was enough to make him sing like a bird and make him feel like a teenager. _'These men_.' She thought, eyes narrowing against London. _'Time to build_.'

**xxxXXXXXXxxx**

The moment the ship docked, Elora felt the rush rising from her heels to her head, making her hair stand up. She walked with confidence, her heels echoing in a new place full of life and haste. She lifted her head, recognizing her driver, a Rat from one of Charlotte's previous jobs. "Good morning, ma’am. As surprising as it may be, rain for London is not expected today." He said, closing the car door and putting her luggage in the trunk.

"Place?" She asked, looking out the window as he drove off.

"Ritz Hotel, room 104 overlooking a beautiful street."

"Do they already know?"

"Yes. Your arrival has already reached the local ears. The gangs will not interfere in your path, while they are doing an extensive research of your life. From birth to this very moment. I am also being investigated."

"Are they following us?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good." Elora took the lipstick out of the suitcase, painting her lips red, to highlight the color of her hair.

"Why a redhead?"

"You don't see many redheads here." She said as she exchanged looks between the mirror and the street. "I get more eyes with this color."

"What is your natural color?"

"I don't even remember anymore. And before you ask, yes, this color matches the rug."

He smiled. "I wouldn't expect otherwise."

Her anxiety disappeared. She cannot afford to be careless, since she has a heavy job on her shoulders. "The intel?"

"Already in place. We have a not very secure phone line, but i think you can get your words to the right ears."

"Anything i should know?"

"Yes. If you see someone on the street bleeding, don't stop to help. Most likely there is retaliation and it will undoubtedly be an ambush for anyone who wants to set foot in the territories."

"Noted."

* * *

The rest of the trip was done in silence. Just a few words were exchanged about what beautiful places to visit and that England is a lovely place to live. At least, according to the native London driver who lived his entire life in Manchester. Just in case there are questions asked by certain people.

Elora nodded to the driver, entering the Hotel, heading to the reception. "Good Morning."

"Good morning ma’am. How can i help you?"

"Gianna Meldon."

"Oh, we were expecting for you, Miss Meldon." The receptionist placed the check in papers, gesturing to the hotel porter towards the luggage. "You are staying in room 104 with a beautiful view of London's elegant street. All your demands have been meticulously followed. It has everything you asked for."

"Thank you." She signed the check in, entering the elevator followed by the hotel porter. The first thing she will do is not to search for the intel but a longing well-deserved hot bath to start the day.


	2. Crossing paths

She didn't even have time for a bath. By the time she entered her room, a letter was already on her desk. Telling her to urgently meet with Sir Rafael Warwick at his London office.

"Good morning, Ms. Meldon." Sir Rafael extended his hand, shaking it. "I am surprised by the sudden request to see me." He extended his arm, signaling her to enter. "So how can i help you?"

"I am aware that you are trying to sell a beautiful home in Sutton Coldfield, outside Birmingham." She sat down, following him with her eyes.

"That’s correct." He nodded to her words in confirmation, sitting down. "It is undoubtedly a beautiful house in a peaceful place. A great getaway to help you rest from the stressful-!”

"Sir Warwick." A soft laugh. "You don't need to sugar coat your sale. I was interested in the house long before i got in touch with you."

"Very well. But before doing any business, i have an obligation to show the property before any further deals."

"When are you available to show it?"

"Tomorrow."

"How can i secure the ownership then?"

"Let me just get the papers for you. One moment." He excused himself, leaving the office.

Elora was left with her thoughts. A change in schedule, caused a small delay in her plans. By now she should be reading all the documents related to the targets and surrounding objectives around those targets.

Opening the small mirror, she was carrying in her purse, Elora retouched her lips again. Giving a new layer of lipstick on the lips. She only had time to sprinkle some perfume and straighten her white velvet clothes before getting into the car. "Here they are." Said Sir Rafael, hearing her clearing her throat, as she put the mirror back into the purse. "Usually you need someone to be present in these types of businesses-!"

"I know how the system works, Sir Warwick. And i know how to handle business when it comes to property. You are a trustworthy businessman. Otherwise you wouldn’t thrive in this profession."

"Very well, huh, so here it is. Read and sign here and here. “He nodded, watching her carefully.” Oh, and before you sign" He interrupted, making her stop with pen in hand. Her green eyes now more visible, contrasting the loose red curls that had rebelled from the careful hairstyle that was hiding under her white sun velvet hat.

.....

“Yes? Sir Warwick?”

“Huh. I’ll be waiting for you at 9 o’clock at the entrance.”

She hummed in response, signing the paper, extending her hand to him. “Thank you for your time, Sir Warwick. And thank you for receiving me so unexpectedly.”

"It is my pleasure to have you here in my office, Miss Meldon."

"I appreciate it. Oh, there’s another thing i would like to ask. “

“Of course.”

“I’m looking for a flat in London. I have the intention to make it my permanent residence while i’m conducting business in the city.”

“We have a variety of flats to your taste. Perhaps after showing you the manor we can go check them out.”

Elora smiled nodding in approval. “That would be fantastic, Sir Warwick. You are a life savior.”

“Please Miss Meldon. It is my pleasure help you settle in our beloved England.”

” Well, if there is nothing more to deal with, then i shall make my leave."

Without further delay, he stood up, opening the door for her. He insisted on escorting her to the exit corridor. "If you need to decorate the house to your liking, i have the contacts of the best furniture producers in London."

"Oh, that would be wonderful. Will you give it to me now or when we meet again?"

"I can give it to you now. Just a moment, yes?" He smiled, leaving her alone in the hall. His footsteps echoing on the varnished wooden floor.

Swallowing silently, her eyes scanned her surroundings. Everything was so well organized and undoubtedly very spacious, compared to the cramped headquarters in Spain. With only two or three women in a mostly male environment.

So odd.

Air stuck in her throat, Elora's red lips slightly parted, chest rising and falling covertly. Her green eyes cautiously took in every detail of the man who stared at her shamelessly.

She held his gaze for an indeterminate amount of time, his face empty of emotion, making her question whether he was looking at her or through her. Looking away in defeat, Elora looked at the pendulum clock that was attached to the wall. Time was ticking against her.

Catching the man's reflection in the glass that separated other small offices. His elegant dark three-piece suit with the golden chain of his hanging pocket watch was not enough to turn away the attention from his face, whose flat cap dazzled his strong jawline.

He kept looking at her, not directing any words towards the taller man with the mustache beside him. She saw the other man dressed in a similar fashion but in a marrow color suit, approaching his ear, looking directly at her with an impish smile on his face.

She saw the man's lips move but did not react with any emotion. He just looked at her, hands on his pockets, body fully turned towards her. "Here you are, Ms. Meldon. I apologize for the delay."

"No problem.” She smiled, clearing her throat after Sir Rafael had made her jolt.” Thank you very much, Sir Warwick. I'll be waiting for you at 9 o'clock sharp." She shook his hand, leaving the building, waiting for the driver to open the door for her.

With one leg in the car, she saw that the two men had followed her. Standing at the entrance of the building. The taller one with a cigarette in his mouth but this time with a slight smirk and the other with his hands in his pockets holding the same dead look in his face, eyes now being shadowed by the cap.

She maintained a neutral face as she got into the car, pulling out her lipstick and adding another layer to her lips. She kept her head straight forward, undeniably feeling the blatant attention of the men on her.

“Ritz Hotel, if you please.” She closed her purse, finding an eternity for the driver to drive off.

* * *

Inside her hotel room, Elora found a small note, congratulating her with the future acquirement of the property. She sighed deeply, burning the note before stepping into the bathtub, feeling her bones crackle under the pressure of the water. She sighed deeply, leaning her head back, mind empty of thoughts.

Creating a network is no easy task. Especially with the constant reminder that everyone was only waiting for positive results.

Submerging in the bathtub, Elora let herself stay there until her lungs could no longer take it. She emerged with a sharp gasp, hands pulling her hair back, eyes scanning her surroundings. She felt it again. But this time was stronger than the other ones. The burning sensation of those rough scaly hands on the skin of her ankles came as fast as it left. She felt her ribcage being compressed, breathing shaky and low as her eyes glittered with the foam.

When her heart had calmed, Elora left the bathtub, wrapping herself in a bathrobe, making her way to her queen-size bed. Kneeling and pulling the sheets up, she pressed her fingers along the padded mattress until she felt the prickle that was undetectable to the eye. Sticking her fingers even deeper, Elora gripped the clasp with difficulty, but managed to open it, sliding it smoothly.

She withdrew the documents wrapped in bags with great difficulty, losing her balance and falling backwards with a heavy thud. " _Shit_." She shook her head before attacking the mattress again. Talk about a hard day.

**xxxXXXXXXxxx**

Bed full of scattered documents, Elora drank her whiskey in a quick gulp, placing the empty cup on the nightstand. She closed her eyes, exhalating while tossing the pictures away. “Finally, you’re here.” Her fingers dropped from her pinkish lips, blinking slowly. “There’s a problem.”

“What happened?” Charlotte asked, a bit of panic in her tone. Her maid outfit ironed to the smallest detail. “Elora, did you got compromised?”

“I saw Thomas and Arthur Shelby at Rafael Warwick's office.”

“What?” She sat down, gripping her apron. “Did you talk to them?”

“No.” She bit her thumb, eyes settled on Charlotte’s concerned face. “We just exchanged looks.”

“Oh. Then that’s not a big of a problem.”

“It is considering i was supposed to cross paths with him in a derby race.”

“Now what?”

“I’ll keep going with the plan on acquiring properties. Find places to buy and hire people, until it’s time to make a move.” Elora grabbed his picture, giving it to her. “I have a bad feeling about these Shelby’s, Charlotte.”

“Oh my. He’s a handsome fella, isn’t he?”

“Who’s my accountant?” She pressed both her palms on her lower back, stretching backwards.

“No one from the Rats.” Charlotte gave Tommy’s picture back to her. “His name is Dennis Chance. Forty-five years old, has thirteen years of experience in the field. Good with numbers doesn’t play around when doing his job. He has a nine-year-old son that is home schooled. His wife passed away three years ago while having supper. In general, good man, good worker.”

“No illegal involvement or anything like that?” She asked, still looking at Tommy’s picture.

“No. He’s clean.” Charlotte got up, fixing her clothing. “Word has been sent to him to meet you here in the Hotel restaurant.”

“Thank you.”

“Good luck. I’ll keep a low profile and very little contact with you until you acquire the flat.”

Elora didn’t hear a word Charlotte had said. Her thoughts were lost outside of Rats business. The imaginary burning in her ankles antagonizing her standing. She started to pace around, tossing the picture back into the bed. "So far so good." She said particularly to no one.

* * *

The dining hall of the Hotel was elegantly astonishing. The fine tableware was enough for her to buy a good set of new expensive clothes. The rats would definitely make good use of them.

Dressed in an elegant turquoise dress, with hair perfectly arranged in a twisted lower bun combed with a hidden braid, she shook the accountant's hand, thanking him for the chivalry on his part for pulling the chair out for her to sit on.

"Mrs. Meldon, i am very happy that you have showed interest in my services. Here are my records. I will manage your money appropriately, looking out for your best interests. "

"Due to your reputation, i have no doubt about that." She said, flipping through his file. "However, i am concerned that there might be some difficulty on the side."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Meldon. I know how to deal with these third parties." Dennis said with certainty in his deep voice. His professionalism was known for being exuberantly perceptive and extremely difficult to manipulate. “I have worked with people of power that have allowed me to live out of reach of… those vermin.”

Dennis gestured with his hands. His calm tone hid more than disdain when he referred to the criminals who infested England.

She twisted her lips in a small smile, listening with good training all the details that Dennis told her about his work. Details she already knew, including the most intimate and disastrous of the life of the man who was in front of her. “So, rest assured, Miss Meldon, you have nothing to worry about.”

* * *

**Small Heath, Birmingham**

The next day, the Shelby brothers relaxed in the comfort of their territory. Tommy had read and flipped through Gianna Meldon's file more than once. Developing a dislike for the woman in question.

“Not bad in the eye, eh Tommy?” Arthur gulped his drink in one motion, sitting on his chair. “Those little curls hanging out, pouting red lips, hm, like an angel drowning in the sun.”

“She is.” Tommy read the newspaper, upset with the fact that he didn’t manage to buy the manor for Polly as a birthday gift in time. “Any word about Rafael?”

“Probably with that posh girl. The way he is, she’s probably trying to seal the deal in more ways than we think.”

“Her name is Gianna Meldon, Arthur.”

“So?”

“So, if you read her file, she’s a rich woman with the intention in establishing business across England.”

Arthur poured himself another drink, scratching the side of his nose. “Do you intent to fuck her, then?”

A deep sigh escaped Tommy’s lips as he reached for his little cigarette box, wetting his lips before putting one in his mouth. So much to deal with yet no one seems to help him out. He answered, the cigarette hanging low on his lips, dragging a long smoke out of it. “If she suggests it, i will unquestionably oblige.”

Arthur released a guttural laugh. “Guess both of us have the same plans, eh? Now the question is, who’s going to win?”

"I was clear that i intend to expand our business to the south and north."

"Are you worried that posh girl will steal territory from us?"

Tommy snorted with a smile, tapping his thumb on the end of his cigarette, ash falling into the ashtray. Gianna Meldon's file with her wedding photos and newspapers of her husband's death in front of him. He took the wedding photo, exhaling the smoke, eyes settled on the happy couple. "I'm terrified."

Arthur laughed again, raising his glass to his brother. Tommy knew that his brother had been intrigued by the outsider. "Today i'm in the mood to unwind with some jazz. Do you want to come?"

"It may seem like a question, but it is certainly an order." The older brother stood up, pacing around the office. "Can i bring company?"

"No." Tommy pointed at him, putting out his cigarette. "I want you to keep your distance from that woman, Arthur."

"Oi-Tommy."

"She is not a person we can take advantage of. At least not yet." He stood up, putting her file in his drawer. "I'm going to talk to Rafael, you and John get ready for when i get back, we’re going to have some fun."

When he was ready to leave, Polly was on the other side of the door. She looked tired and was wearing the same outfit of three days ago. "Tommy." She started, but he put his arms around her shoulders, taking her into his office.

“Pol." He took the drink that Arthur had given him, giving it to his aunt. "I'm taking care of everything."

"You're taking too long."

"Just stay here." He said quietly, silently signaling to Arthur towards Polly. “I’ll be back in a few hours.”

* * *

"I apologize, Mr. Shelby. But Mrs. Meldon has already secured the property."

"How?"

"She has Dennis Chance as an accountant _and_ consultant."

"That's not what i meant." He said again, his cool and short composure, making Rafael swallow with nervousness.

"Well, huh, she ..."

"Good morning." Her lyrical voice echoed in the empty living room. The bright, varnished walls of dark wood made her beige dress stand out effortlessly. Little red curls hung on the sides; hair hidden by a woolen matching hat, making her look like a doll.

"Good morning Miss." Tommy replied with a nod, watching her walk over to Rafael.

"I am completely satisfied with the manor, Sir Warwick. Your words did exceed your description."

"I'm glad you liked. It is undoubtedly one of the most coveted properties."

"Hm." She nodded with a tug on her lips, eyes deviating away from Tommy. "Can we then proceed with the conclusion?"

"Of course, Mrs. Meldon."

"Mr. Chance is in the kitchen with the paperwork."

"Very well, huh, it was a pleasure to see you, Mr. Shelby. I'll be in touch with you as soon as i'm done conducting business with Mrs. Meldon."

Tommy nodded, extending his hand to Rafael. "I'll be waiting for you." She knew that there was tension in the air exuding from Rafael. Tommy, on the other hand, did not exhibit any kind of negative emotions. "Mrs. Meldon." He took her gloved hand, kissing it. "It was a pleasure to meet you. It looks like you won this time."

"It seems so. I'm sorry you had missed this opportunity, Mr." The smile she gave him was enough for him to realize that she was not open to further conversation. Or that she was interested in knowing his name.

"Very well. A good day for both of you.”

Plans to cross paths with him were not expected to be so early. The area he controlled was not enough for her. She needed big chunks to buy off and plant a secured link in those larger areas. That is why the choice would be Sabini or the Jew Solomons. And she was aware he had the same plan as her.

Shortly after he left, she walked to the window, watching Tommy light a cigarette. He turned around, gripping it with his thumb and index finger, smoke coming out of his mouth.

She pressed her lips lightly, holding his gaze. "Mrs. Meldon." Sir Rafael called. "Shall we?"

"Yes." She looked at Rafael, moving away from the window and Tommy's intense gaze. “After you.”


	3. The starting point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a reminder that i will keep the original plot flowing with my own. So, some things that happened in the series will not happen in this book. That includes John's death and some others. Thank you for the kudos, it really helps me move forward. Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter.   
> Also, i used the dialogue of Eden's club.

England was indeed a different world to live in. Even with the differences of their other dominated places, the Rats had no problem in settling themselves in. However, to her the weather was not much to her liking. It reminded her of old stories where only gloominess ruled and not a beam of light had a saying in said world.

Nevertheless, there were places of each region that had its charm. One of those, included the flea markets, stores run by people with different backgrounds and stories. It sweetened the expectations she had run on her head.

The voices of salespeople calling the customers, the laughter of children, the smell of food, gave life to the busy market. It offered her, peace, a weak déjà vu that once in a while flashed in her mind.

Stopping on her tracks, Elora’s eyes settled on the most beautiful scarf she ever saw. Dark blue velvet, printed with golden Arabic letters and flowers. It called her. Like a siren melody drawing her to the sea.

Grabbing the scarf with special ambition, Elora pulled hard, afraid that it would be taken away. She felt a tug strong as hers, but in the opposite direction, feeling her arm jerk with the yank. She frowned, tilting her head to the side, lips pouting, pretending to have an internal pity party. "Sorry but i saw this one first." She politely said, gripping the fabric in her fist.

"Oh. Mmm, yeah. I don't know about that. I may have seen him too and you didn't know it." The equal politeness of the answer matched the woman’s smile. Her short brown hair kept under a woolen hat.

Elora laughed at the playful retort, giving up the scarf, her gloved fingers intertwined. Giving an amiable smile to the young woman. "Well said. I apologize if i sounded rude."

"Not at all. But if you want you can have it. Your eyes boldly say you want it."

"Thank you." She gave a big smile, taking the scarf back. "It is the first time that i have met someone so friendly in London. Since i arrived here ... well people don't seem to like foreigners very much."

"I believe in you. It seems that everyone still lives in the stone age." Even though they just met, Elora could tell the woman was having a good time. Like she hadn’t had one of these moments for a while. And the said woman felt good, sharing this moment with a total stranger. Giving her the impression that not all people that crosses her path was bad.

"Oh, i apologize. I didn't mean to embarrass you with my laughter." Elora pretended to wipe a non-existent tear off the corner of her eye.

"S’alright. I was hoping to crack a laugh to ease my day. I’m glad it worked."

Elora cleared her throat, cheeks red for attracting attention. "I am Gianna Meldon." She held out her hand, smiling. “Pleased to make you acquaintance”

"Ada." The woman shook her hand, an equally pleasant smile, caring blue eyes settled on her green ones. “Nice to meet you.”

"Just Ada?"

"Huh, Thorne. Ada Thorne. " The slight hesitation on the omission of the last name didn’t go unnoticed. And she knew why. Even better, she was well aware who the name Thorne belonged to. “But you can just call me Ada.”

"Oh, then you can just call me Gianna. It’s only fair."

"Well Gianna. Do you want to go and have some tea?"

"I’d love to. But first i wanted to do some shopping. I’m in need of new clothes. England’s fashion is so fresh that i feel out of place. "

“I know the best stores around London. I can help you get a discount even.”

“Oh my. That would be fantastic.” She exclaimed with trained excitement. “What are waiting for? Come on.”

* * *

A beautiful night to the people of London to unwind and forget who they were. Well, technically every day was like that, 365 days to be exact, except for those who truly ruled the streets. For them it was just like a casual day, with some goodies included.

Three brothers, walked through the lively streets of London at night, brave and courageous attitude boiling in their blood. Razor blades hiding in their flat caps, thirsty for action. Their hearts beat in anticipation of what they were about to do.

They walked like they were taking an innocent stroll in Sabini-controlled territory. An ecstatic challenge, which would trigger a long list of retaliations. Retaliations that they were prepared to counter with pure satisfaction and frenzy for the reward.

"Arthur said, there is fresh meat in the city." John followed Arthur's laughter, walking with long steps, a knowing smile on his lips. "And that you didn't fall on her graces."

"There is truth in your words." Tommy kept walking, imagining what Arthur had told their brother about the annoying posh woman that had chosen England as her home. "She seems like a tough nut to crack."

"I volunteer to nibble on it, eh. I’ve been starving for a while." The older brother laughed, spitting to the floor.

"I never saw you like that for any woman, Arthur. Maybe i should meet her too, just to see if she’s worthy of you."

"Tommy doesn't want us to get close to her. Isn't that right, Tommy?"

“Oi, you going to fuck her, eh Tommy?” John nudged his older brother. “I heard she’s rich and not bad in the eye.”

They got no answer as they reached the door, bribing the man at the entrance. "Much obliged." Said Arthur in his thick voice, leaving the man silent.

Once inside, they were greeted with an intense smell of smoke, perfume, sweat, laughter and music playing loudly.

From side to side, people sniffed cocaine, kissed and blatantly indulgent in public sex. "It's a fucking freak show." Arthur said disapprovingly when he saw two men kissing.

The three brothers walked through the dance floor. Passing by people that were purely drunken with music and substances pulsating through their contaminated veins. "What the fuck is that racket?" Arthur voiced loud, musing drumming as they approached the table area.

“This is what they call music these days, brother.” Tommy answered loudly as he walked among tables, searching for the right one.

“Music?” Arthur looked around the club, watching a young woman putting cocaine in the back of her hand, sniffing it. He showed indignation, his disposition not ashamed in admitting that he didn’t like this place. John on the other hand was having the time of his life as his eyes followed a waitress.

“Oi!” Tommy looked down at the couple that was openly involving in a carefree handjob. “Oi! Put it away.” He demanded, gesturing with his head.

“Fuck off.” Arthur shouted, making the couple leave in haste.

They sat down with John expressing his delight, wishing to himself that he’d frequent places like this more often. “Fucking look at this spot, eh? It's all right, isn't it?”

Tommy raised his hand, calling the waiter. “Irish whiskey, a bottle.”

“And hurry UP.”

“Fucking hell, i recognize a few of these lads.”

“That's Sabini's cousin, over there.”

“That's right, Arthur, it's Sabini's club.”

“Jesus Christ, everybody in here's a fucking face.” John said after he eyed their interests.

Tommy looked at his brother before his eyes kept roaming. “Just the lieutenants, john. No sign of the officers.”

John waited until the waiter left, grabbing the whiskey bottle and pouring himself a drink. His mouth thirsty to bottle that whiskey down his throat. “Right, let's line them up. Holiday!”

“Gentlemen, there's been a mistake. I'm afraid you're going to have to leave.” A man in a bow tie approached them with some others, putting a hand on Arthur’s back. His voice was even and certain.

“We just bought a fucking bottle.” John voiced his annoyance, Tommy’s eyes exchanging between the man and his brothers, they knew they were spotted long ago.

The man continued, eyes now challenging and harsh, hand still resting on Arthur’s back. “Some of the men here recognize you from the racetracks in the north.”

“Yeah, we get that a lot.” Arthur mocked briefly looking at Tommy who leaned back on his chair and drank his whiskey.

“They say you have no business coming south of the line without prior agreement.” The man was not having it. He knew the reputation these Peaky Blinders held, particularly the way they mock and provoke others.

“And what line would that be, my friend?” Tommy’s question came out as a demand, challenging the man to continue. 

The man waited for a few seconds, his eyes angry and locked on Tommy’s. He internally wished that these invaders would just get the message and leave but he knew better than that. “They say this is provocation.

“Right, well, you tell them we're on holiday.” Tommy grabbed his drink, motioning as an acknowledgement of his own words.

The man laughed, motioning with his finger, the Sabini family watching their every move. “You're breaking the rules. They say you are the Peaky Blinders.”

“Peaky scum.” Someone shouted, a bottle thrown to their table, hitting the lamp. Tommy slammed his fists on the table. The three Shelby’s got up automatically, their fists colliding with anyone that tried to reach them.

Arthur punched as many that went to him, grabbing his flat cap, sliding a man’s cheek with it.

The music kept playing, people kept dancing. Like this was a regular thing in a very busy club. A club with quite the reputation.

Tommy took a hold of his flat cap, slicing a man’s throat with it. Blood pouring out as he grimaced in pain, desperately holding onto it.

John punched his way around while Arthur kept punching the same man that still didn’t go down. He felt the rush in his veins pumping in, giving him more adrenaline to continue. At last the man fell, and her asked, laughing in victory. “Who the fuck's next?”

The pure enjoyment of their fight gave them extra strength. This violence was something they grew up with. Something they loved to commit and live in it. John punched and punched; his mind only focused on taking out more man than his two older brothers.

“Come here!” Arthur grabbed another one, punching the him down before grabbing an ice bucket and hit him as Tommy started to kicked another man, flat cap gripped on his fist.

A shot from a shotgun shrieked around the club, the music instantly stopped, people finally stopped dancing, the laughs replaced by screams. 

“Put some ice on 'em!” Arthur threw the ice and water on the man, Tommy looking at the source of the shot, breathing heavily.

“Get out.” The man said, shotgun pointed directly at Tommy.

“Yeah?” Tommy wiped his nose on his sleeve, eyes like a predator as he approached the man. He stopped, voice now low, challenging eyes daring the man to do it. “ _Yeah_?”

He kept his eyes directly on the man’s one, his breathing still uneven from the fight. His blood still scorching with ecstasy. “Are you going to use that? Didn't think so.”

The man still didn’t back down. His eyes searched around, noting that there was no one that would take his side. Even if he had the shotgun.

He watched Tommy backing away, grabbing his bottle of whiskey. His voice reaching everyone’s ears as he spoke. “We came here not to make enemies. No. We came here to make new friends!”

He started to walk, John stopped and kissed a woman while Arthur kicked a random man, puffing the smoke of his cigarette.

“Those of you who are last will soon be first. And those of you who are downtrodden will rise up.” Tommy threatened, looking at all faces around him, pointing at them with the bottle still in his hands. His message crystal clear. “Yup. You know where to find us.” He ended his speech, walking away, putting his flat cap on, as Arthur tossed his cigarette away and John pushed his forehead against a patron, provoking.

“I think I've lost a tooth. I'll have none left at this rate!” Arthur complained as the three of them finished their little work on enemy territory. He spat blood, still complaining. “Some fucking holiday this is.”

“Yeah? You all right without your fucking medicine, Arthur?” Tommy mocked, hearing John laughing as he gave his older brother the whiskey bottle. “Here, this'll fix you.”

“Give me that!” Artur took the bottle, drinking the addictive intoxicating drink, screaming at a passing couple.

“You, john boy, eh? How are you? Or should I ask your fucking wife?”

“Oh, give over.” John laughed, still wanting to finish the night in big.

“No more talk of chickens, do you hear me?” Tommy played, his fists still itching for more.

“Fuck the chickens.” Arthur said with John laughing loudly.

“I've 50 quid in me pocket. Let's paint the town, eh?” Tommy said, confirming to his brothers that the night wasn’t over, making John celebrate by doing animalistic sounds.

* * *

“They did what?” Elora gripped the newspaper, looking at Raul angrily, crushing the newspaper in a form of a big ball, tossing it to the varnished wooden floor.

“Yeah. They went there as a provocation.” Raul squeezed his hat, watching Elora massaging her temples. “They are making moves on their territory and they plan on making deals with the Jews. It’s war Elora.”

“No, no, no. That’s going to delay my plans.” She got up, pressing her fingers against her lips, pacing around her little library. “Can’t get caught in the damn crossfire. Why the heck those idiots always have to move in? Why?”

Raul rubbed his neck in pain as he watched Elora pacing the room. He unfortunately got punched by one of the brothers when he tried to get away from the fight. His black eye was the evidence. “You can go.” She dismissed him, avoiding Charlotte’s eyes.

“We need to expand into the Jews and Sabini territory. It will serve us well for the crates. By now, we should have had at least one business running in each of their areas.”

Elora pursed her lips, Charlotte’s tone showing how much frustration was already building inside of her. She spoke low, closing her eyes not moving. “I know.”

“I hope you know what to do next. If they keep going in like this, settling in will costs us a lot more than money.”

“Don’t worry, Charlotte. I already have everything i need.” Elora nodded, looking at her friend sideways.

“What then?”

“Let them eat each other. I’ll use that as an opportunity to strike on Small Heath.”

Charlotte sighed, feet resting on the couch, scratching her head, eyebrows raised. “They will be too busy with their turf war to pay attention to your “deals” ". She air-quoted, getting a frown. “More protection rackets, that will change due to the unbalanced power domains. Wait let me finish.” Charlotte raised her hand. “The Jews have been at war with the Italians for six months and they are losing bad. That’s not to be out of their crossfire. You are aware of it, aren’t you?”

“Yes, and yes, Charlotte. I’m aware of it all. But none of these, wanna be gangsters will kill the goose that lays the golden egg.”

“I wouldn’t call them wanna be.”

Elora rolled her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose, hand waving around.” Let me vent in my own way, yes love? Anyway, they already know who i am and what i plan to do around England. I am, and I say this with my mouth full, a valuable resource whom they will certainly try to take advantage off.”

“Oh, ok then. So, you still going to Small Heath?”

“Damn right i am.”

“Terrific.”


	4. The blue eyed Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months had passed since the three brothers decided to pay a visit to Eden's Club, ending up with Tommy being beaten and Ada almost raped and murdered. Elora finds it impossible to keep avoiding the Shelby's, going with a drastic change of plans.

A decisive day to start implementing a small seed in New Heath. A network that will be a hundred percent under the watchful eye of the Peaky Blinders.

"Are you really sure you want to move on with this?" Charlotte asked, styling Elora's hair into a loose side braid with decorative violet pins shaped like flowers scattered along the braid. “It’s pretty damn early for such a big step.”

"Yes." She replied, painting her lips red. Eyes checking if all the details were perfect and how to take advantage of what she thought was not on point. "If he doesn't want to, i'll move on to my next plan."

"Getting dressed this way, won’t make him fall at your feet. That man is not stupid. He won’t let you expand when he wants to do the same thing."

"I know." Elora sighed, taking her handbag, putting her lipstick and wallet inside. She checked herself up, the black color of her dress and sun hat, highlighting not only her skin tone but also her hair and eyes. "But he is not blind man and i am a rich woman, so i have to show off that to him and every eye that falls on me." She smiled, adjusting the gun that was attached to her wrist, hidden under the sleeve of her white shirt. "In fact, i'm not dressed like that because of him. I have an opening to attend to."

"I’ll keep my fingers crossed."

"Don't wait for me, i will be late." Elora fluttered her eyelashes and blew a kiss towards Charlotte. "You are responsible for this while i’m out. Ta."

“Elora.” Her “maid” hushed in, making her stop her tracks abruptly. “Someone is here to see you.”

Her sweet eyes turned to ice and her lips took on a thin line of annoyance. Pulling the maid roughly to the side, Elora went to the living room. Mouth hanging open and confusion falling on her face, she called unsure. "Ada?"

The young woman threw herself into Elora's arms, crying and burying her face in her shoulder. Elora put her hand on Ada's head, eyes roaming around the lavishly decorated living room. "What happened?" She asked, grabbing Ada's shoulders, realizing that by the strength the woman was making to not let go of her, that something serious had happened.

An irritated thought crossed her mind. Anything that goes on in the gangs, even the most insignificant detail, must be trespass it to her. This or something had happened to them and they didn't have time to tell her.

“Gianna.” Her voice cracked, eyes and nose red from crying. Her whole body shaking in fear and anger. “I’m so tired.”

“Ada, come here.” She snapped her fingers to her maid, pointing to the kitchen. “Get me a glass of water with sugar. Sit here, love.” She rubbed Ada’s back, watching the young woman drying her tears with her wet tissue. “Did something happen to Freddie? Your family?”

Elora looked at Charlotte who stayed away from Ada’s eyes. She tilted her head towards her study. “Here, drink this.” She brought the glass of water to Ada’s lips, putting her gloved hand under her chin so the water wouldn’t drop. “Deep breath, okay? That’s it.” She caressed her face, pursing her lips once the Shelby’s sister sad blue eyes carved into her green ones. _“Everything is fine. I’m here_.”

They stayed quiet for a while. It nerved her because she feared that they would have been discovered. No, it can't. The extreme care they have is second to none. They were good at what they did, if anything had happened, Elora would not be here. And there would be a mass execution of those they had contact with.

“Gianna.” Ada called, making her snap out of her thoughts. The name still fresh in her mind. Something that shouldn’t, the moment she had been given this mission. “I… Something happened.”

“What?” She moved forward, giving a comfort squeeze. “What happened?”

Ada’s eyes fell on her friend’s comfort hand. Smiling weakly, she returned the gesture. She was tired. Tired of being associated with her family. Tired of not being able to have a carefree life. She gulped hard, sniffing, feeling the gloved hand gently wiping her hurtful tears.

She took a deep shaky breath. She only had known Gianna for two months but she felt she could trust her with her life. She surely did trust her with Freddie and she got a lot of good connections, the moment they have become friends. Above that, she had put Gianna in danger by having her help with the secret affair she has been having with Freddie and her cause.

So. Why not this?

“You. I.” Her staggering breath prevented her to continue. She swallowed the thick saliva that had formed inside her mouth.

“ _Ada_.” The worried loving whisper her friend gave, put her at ease. “ _It’s okay. It’s okay._ ”

“I was almost raped.” She confessed, deciding not to tell her who her family was. Afraid Gianna would avoid her like many had done. Afraid she would have fingers pointed at her. Afraid she would lose a good trustful friend.

“What?” Ada felt a strong embrace, the irregular breathing of her friend, hitting her ear. Voice changing from irritation and agony. “What happened? Who did that to you? We need to report to the police, right now.”

“No.” She shook her head, her bob hairstyle dancing with her motions. “I can’t. I can’t.”

“Why not? You were almost _raped_. We can’t let them get away with it. We have to do something.”

“Gianna, please.” Ada grabbed her by forearms, squeezing hard. “I can’t do it because I don’t know who they were. It happened at night.”

“At night??”

“I was with Freddie and… I…. we had a fight and i left before he could stop me. I kept walking unaware of my surroundings when they caught me. I managed to break free from them. I spent the night at a hotel. Then I remember that you lived here.”

“Ada, you should have come to me the moment it happened.” She frowned to the distress woman.

“Can i stay with you? “Begging eyes, pierced through her heart.” At least for a while.”

“Of course, you can. You will stay with me. You can stay as long as you want.” She almost lost her balance when Ada threw herself into her arms again. She hugged her back, resting her chin on Ada’s head. Feeling her heart beating with rage and disgust of such horrendous act. “Go prepare my room.” She ordered at her maid, looking at Ada, brushing her bangs off her face. “Ada will stay in my room with me.”

* * *

Three weeks had passed after what happened. Elora was in harmony when she discovered that the information had not reached her because she did not have a network established in areas controlled by the gangs. So, it was complicated to receive such information in a hasty hop.

After Ada settled in her apartment, her aunt Polly came looking for her. The look of pain the woman carried, squeezed her heart to the point that she felt she could take the heart out of her chest and squeeze it with her own hands.

As far as she knows, Ada only told Polly that "Gianna" was a close friend. The friend who was helping her with Freddie and helping her to introduce her to the right people who made it possible for her to have access to the little dreams she always wanted to realize.

Soon, Polly also had developed a soft spot for "Gianna". The woman had been not only eternally grateful for the unconditional help that her niece had received, but also for the conviction "Gianna" had shown in wanting to hunt down the bloody bastards who tried to harm Ada.

That and the fact the woman loved the display of rage from her to trying to get them to help her to put those bloody bastards to death. Not prison but death. Like it would shake the society and bring peace to the world.

Elora bit her thumbnail, looking out the window. A new idea for a new project has emerged. A project that would not only give a good reputation and support, but will also serve to put peace in her mind.

“You up?” Charlotte got into the room, not bothering to knock. Her voice shook Elora out of her thoughts. “Thomas Shelby got jumped by Sabini’s men after the service they did at Eden's club. He spent three weeks in the hospital, the same amount of time Ada had stayed. He then left the hospital by his own means and sailed to Camden Town to form an alliance with Alfred Solomons.” She blinked slowly, licking her lips. "If it wasn’t for that sexist man, Inspector Chester Campbell, I believe, Thomas would have died.”

“Churchill’s orders?”

“Yup.”

“Mmm.” She rubbed her neck, sitting on her bed with one leg crossed over the other. “Is he still there?”

“Word says that he just arrived and is back in Small Heath. Are you going to meet him?”

“I doubt that man is in condition to see anyone. So, no. I’m not going to massacre his patience. I have other plans.”

“Okay. Do you want me to give the good news to Ada?”

“No.” Elora laid on her side, curls spread over the sheets, sinking her teeth on her lower lip. “I’ll tell her myself.”

“Okay.” Charlotte looked at her papers, smiling. “Then i shall close business with Mr. Henry Visotto and Mrs. Suzanna…mmmmm…huuuuuuuh… I can’t spell this fucking shit. Anyway, i will not be seeing you for a while.”

Elora laughed, running her hand on the sheets. Humor was always welcome in her life. Expensive but worth it. “Hire the contractors as soon as they sign the papers. Take Mr. Chance with you and make sure the conditions are appropriately habitable.”

“As you wish, your Highness.” Charlotte rolled her hand above her head, backing out of her room in a bowing position.

Elora snickered, rolling onto her back, stretching. Bringing her hand to her mouth, she grimaced, thanking Charlotte for not come closer to the range of her stinky breath. "Urgh. I won't drink that crap ever again."

* * *

She kept a neutral appearance, looking motionlessly from side to side. She had searched for Ada everywhere but she couldn’t find her. But she knew where she was, so, Elora was forced to come here and again much for her frustration, change her plans.

"This is not a very safe place, Ms. Meldon." Her driver exclaimed. Seeing a chain of men forming on the road in front of him. “This is not good at all.”

"Calm down." Elora said, balancing forward when the man stopped the car. She tapped his shoulder in a comfort gesture. Not a bit worried of the reputation of Small Heath.

She recognized one of the faces of the group. A member of the velvet rats. ‘ _Nice._ ’ She thought, tilting her head to the side, watching the boy rubbing his lips. ‘ _Real nice._ ’

"Oi, state your business, eh." A raspy voice deferred with arrogance. The other men who were with him, surrounded the car, inspecting it as a fine prize.

"I'm here to speak to Mr. Thomas Michael Shelby." Elora said, seeing the men suddenly stop and quickly move away from the car.

The man who spoke nodded, looking at his companions while shrugging his shoulders. "Well then, Miss. We will escort you to him, eh."

“Please ma’am. Do not roll down your window like that again.” Her driver puffed out his relief, driving slowly with the group of men escorting around the car.

She ignored his nervous advice, sighing in humor. “It’s like i am being escorted to see a king.”

“ _Tsk_.”

“If this job doesn’t please you, you can always quit.” She smiled, looking at the man’s head. She watched him gripping the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white from such nervous grasp.

“I apologize ma’am. I’ll keep my mouth shut from now on.”

She smiled, eyeing the people on the street, watching her arrive in an expensive car. ‘ _Now I regret calling Loretta a bitch._ ’ She smiled internally, seeing that Loretta had managed to sneak a small portion of rats to Small Heath. ‘ _My oh, oh my. Not bad old rag. Not bad at all._ ’

“We here, ma’am.” The driver stopped the car, coughing in nervousness.

“The door… Please?” She raised her eyebrows, purse already in hand.

“Oh, right. Of course.” The man adjusted his hat, opening the door, giving his hand to her. “My apologies, ma’am.”

“Thank you, love. Stay inside. I won’t take long.” She smiled, stopping to look at the men at the entrance of the Shelby betting shop. She pointed at her driver, getting laughs in return. “Don’t butcher him, boys. I need him to drive me around town.”

Her driver cleared his throat, watching embarrassingly his boss winking at him. He swallowed in disguise, eyes not leaving her figure, whispering to himself. “ _What a fucking entitled bitch._ ”

The moment she set foot in Watery Lane; Elora knew that her presence was already expected. She got into the Shelby betting shop, nodding to the people with a smile, wishing good afternoon to anyone who stopped to look at her.

"Mrs. Meldon." A pretty young woman with brown hair approached. Her trained smile not fooling her. "Mr. Shelby will receive you immediately."

"Thank you." She replied cheerfully, slanting her head to the side, taking every detail from the woman.

Following the woman, Elora saw the man with the mustache who had been with Thomas that day. He had a cigarette between his fingers, pulling the smoke and blowing it into the air. _'Arthur_.' She said in her head, watching him raise his eyebrows and smiling. His careless figure leaned against the wall, away from where she was standing.

"Thank you, Lizzie." Thomas's voice pulled Elora automatically towards him. "Ms. Meldon. What a surprising visit."

Elora took Thomas's hand, shaking it, shock washing her face while seeing him in such a deplorable state. "I'm sorry to have to receive you looking like this." He continued, seeing her lips slightly parted and eyes boldly exploring his face. He cleared his throat, directing his palm to the chair opposite his desk. "So, what can i do for you?"

She knew he was in bad shape, but not like this. ´ _A three-week recovery at the hospital was not enough. I wonder how he look like fresh from the beating. ´_ Taking a seat on the opposite, she smiled, removing the hat, placing it on her lap. It was quick but without a doubt he reacted to seeing her for the first time without a hat. "Well, huh, Mr. Shelby." She smiled again, leaning forward, hearing him sigh in annoyance. "First i wanted to apologize to you for being rude."

"Pardon?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise, tilting his head to the side with both hands clasped together.

"Well, huh, i came in here without a warning and," She gestured with her hand in rotating movements towards his face, holding an uncomfortable face. "I looked at you so impolitely."

"Oh, that's no problem, Mrs. Meldon. Don't worry about it." He stated, choosing the silence.

"Great. Well, huh, I'll get straight to the point. I'd like to start a few businesses here at Small Heath and Watery Lane. Just a few businesses where i would employ people from here. It would considerately improve not only the people’s life’s but also this area.” She kept her smile, showing him her childlike enthusiasm.” You know, it was always a common dream that me and-!"

"Out of question."

"Huh." Elora stopped, eyebrows twisting in confusion. Her lips parted but she had no words to express. Her eyes followed his hands pulling out a cigarette, licking his lips before putting it on his lips and lighting it. When he didn’t continue, she finally broke the awkward silence.

"Why not, Mr. Shelby?" She held his gaze, smile now weak, blinking. “It would do wonders for-!”

"Because i don’t want to." A short and certain answer, with obscure reasons that she was well aware of.

"Think about it, Mr. Shelby. It would greatly _help_ the people of Small Heath and even you would benefit from it.” Her voice stared to get a pinch of excitement again, hands shaking in eagerness.” We could have a solid partnership and the best thing is that we’d be doing a great thing, in improving the quality of life. Wouldn’t that be great? I think it certainly would."

Tommy blew smoke towards her, shaking his head. He held up a finger, getting satisfaction in destroying the house of ideas and expectations of this posh girl with a child's dreams. "I am not interested in doing business with you, Ms. Meldon. Small Heath is out of reach for outsiders."

"I see no reasoning in your explanation, Mr. Shelby. Small Heath-!" Elora waved the smoke away from her face, only for him to blow it out again to her face.

"Because i just don't want to. And you are not in a safe area. Best advice I give you, is to not insist. No means no."

"I would pay for any police protection. I-! What’s so funny?" She sat up straight frowning, after listening to him snickering and drifting his eyes away from her. "Mr. Shelby, I don't think it's very professional of you to make fun of me. I came here with the best of the intentions."

He shook his head, putting the cigarette back to his lips, drawing in the smoke, the cigarette's head glowing with the burn. He focused his emotionless blue eyes on her green ones, a small smile, visible in the corner of his mouth. "I'm not making fun of you, at all. I just don't want you in my area. And" He stubbed out his cigarette, watching her eyes follow his movements, leaning back in relaxation in his leather chair. "I certainly don't have to explain anything to anyone."

Her shoulders fell, defeated eyes looked to the side, putting the hat back on her head, hiding her red curly hair from his view. "Even so, i must insist that you think about it. The profit would always be welcome."

"I already said no. And i don’t care much about the profit."

"Well, can i at least keep your number in case you change your mind?" Her enthusiastic and cheerful voice literally begged him to destroy that silly happiness she had with her.

"No."

"But-!"

"Tommy." An annoyed female voice called, opening the door abruptly.

"Ada ??" She rose from her chair, voice heavy with relief and joy. "Where have you been? I've been crazy looking for you."

"Gianna?" Ada exclaimed with surprise and shock. Feeling a strong hug and a delighted laugh reaching her ears. "What are you doing here?" Ada noted Tommy relaxed in his chair, looking intently at Ada with his mouth slightly open.

"Me? Well, i’ve been trying to do business with Mr. Shelby. What are _you_ doing here? I searched for you non-stop." She pulled a strand Ada’s hair behind her ear, still smiling with relief. “You know how relief I am. Here, feel my heartbeat.” She took Ada’s hand, putting it over her chest, smiling.

"Do you ladies know each other?" Tommy calmly asked, interlacing his fingers.

Elora gave Tommy a dismissive look, focusing all the joy on Ada. "We are friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes. Friends." Ada, held "Gianna's” arms affectionately. Afraid that her friend was going to disassemble everything about Freddie and what the two of them were doing. Since she omitted that she was in fact a Shelby and that she had lied to her about a lot stuff.

Meanwhile, Elora was euphoric inside. It had been months since she felt that way. As if she was in a soap opera, where she had total control of. "Do you work here? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Huh, yes. I work here." Ada smiled, ignoring Tommy who was still quietly paying attention.

"Well, i have something to tell you. When can you take a break?"

Ada looked at Tommy who remained in the same position, looking keenly at his sister. Her heart was beating erratically but the panic was completely dominated, thanks to the calm and sweet vibe that Gianna displayed. Something that she feed off with great pleasure.

"I can take it now. Let’s go to my office."

"You have an office. Splendid." Ada laughed, smile falling once her friend turned to face Tommy. "I hope you change your mind, Mr. Shelby. Ada has my contact if you decide to change your mind. Thank you for your time."

"My pleasure." Tommy got up, adjusting his tie, shaking her hand.

"Shall we?"

Elora smiled, taking Ada’s hand.” Show me the way."

* * *

After “Gianna” had left, Ada made her way to Tommy’s office. Everything she wanted to say to her brothers had been stuck in her tongue for years. For their sake, she gave up a lot of things that made her happy. From friends to lovers. Her brothers had control over her life and even the smallest details didn’t go unnoticed.

The feeling of imprisonment only fueled the incense inside of her mind and heart. Gianna however cleared her soul of such feeling. So, to say the best, Ada wasn’t going to let them destroy a friendship she cherished so much.

She opened the door, coming face to face with John, Arthur, Polly and of course Tommy. They all looked at her, waiting for her to start. Their extensive accusations, prepared as an endless will.

“So… friends?” Tommy confronted, drinking his gin, licking his lips. “ _Friends_.”

“Yes, a _normal_ friend that i won’t let you or anyone take her away from me this time. And before you or you or you.” She pointed to all brothers, leaving Polly out. “I intend to keep her friendship.”

“Ashamed of being a Shelby, eh?”

“I’m not ashamed of fucking anything.” She barked to Arthur who snickered at his sister anger.

“Then why did you keep her in the dark about you being one, eh Ada?” Tommy spoke low, his nonchalant nature perfected over years of experience in dealing with stubbornness and many other unproudly things. “Hm? Afraid that she might leave you because of it? Because if she does, then she’s not a very good friend like you think of.”

She kept her silence, noticing Polly’s cigarette smoke in the corner of her eye. She avoided that assumption, mind already set on not letting Gianna go no matter what. “When Sabini’s men almost…raped me.” She paused, burying her angry hurtful eyes on Tommy. “Gianna took me in. I stayed with her in her own room where she would always comfort me and attend to my mental break downs. She wanted to pay a lot of money to hunt them for hurting me. I know she still wants them to pay and no.” She glared at John and Arthur. Taking a deep breath, knowing how much her brothers blamed themselves for what had happened. “I didn’t tell her who they were. She thinks i was walking home and some nameless bastards had jumped on me.”

When they kept their silence, Ada looked at Polly, getting a nod in return. Feeling her heart skipping beats in nervousness. “She offered me a flat next to hers.”

“A flat?”

“Yes, Arthur a fucking flat. And no. “She glared at Tommy, shaking her finger.” I’m not keeping her friendship because of her money or gifts. I’m keeping her because i feel i can trust someone for once in my life. Unlike my own blood that drags me into this mess all the time. Where i have to keep an eye over my shoulder everywhere, i go.”

“For how long” Tommy asked, hands inside his pockets now. “you two have been friends?”

Ada sighed, looking away. Her brother coldness hurting her more than his senseless plans on expanding their businesses. When she was about to answer, Polly interrupted, tipping the cigarette butt, looking at Tommy. “Two months.”

The older woman licked the corner of her lips, closing her eyes as she puffed the smoke away, getting all the eyes on her. She knew exactly what Tommy was about to say to his sister. So, the best thing was to put a break in it. “You knew about this too, Poll?”

“Yes Tommy. I knew it the moment they started to talk.”

“Anything else we should know about?” Tommy pulled his chair and sat down, crossing his legs. “Hidden secrets? Deals?”

” Tommy. “She opened her eyes to look at her nephew, unfazed by his emotionlessness eyes.” I went after Ada. I saw that girl cry her heart out of pain and rage, i saw how much they care about each other.” Polly gesture her head to Ada, so she could leave. “We cannot choose which people will cross our life’s but we can choose which ones stays or not.” She looked at him, stubbing the cigarette on the table, hearing Ada’s heavy footsteps echoing away. “Ada has a choice and for once let her decide for herself. Be grateful that Gianna genuinely cares about your sister, unlike many.”

.....

“Don’t let Ada harbor those poisonous feelings towards her blood.”

“We weren’t going to do a thing to the posh girl.” Arthur looked at Tommy who kept his eyes on Polly. Knowing well that these two would start a shootout war within seconds.

“Am I the only one who haven’t met her already? Fucking sucks.” John voiced, trying to ease the tension.

Polly got up to leave, feeling that the volcano would erupt in any moment and Ada would burst in Tommy’s office, spitting words that she wouldn’t mean. She had tried to raise these boys the best way she could. Even after going through the worst on having her children taken away from her.

She was there when they came back from the war. Tommy ended up as the worst. Worse than Arthur. Who still today, reaches for help, trying to be good. But not Tommy. After Greta’s death, he spiraled downwards towards hell and the war only helped him further away from the good boy he once was.

“Go comfort your sister. It’s no weakness showing that you care.”


	5. Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the sudden change in their plans, Elora finally goes in the right direction, while Tommy runs into some unwanted people.

A hot and a beautiful day, with a lot of life spread throughout the city. A war of brothers that triggered a confrontation in which made the sister move away from their reach, much to the displeasure of the family.

A well-started day indeed.

"So, Mr. Shelby fired you, is that it?" Elora asked, tea cup in hand, looking at the floor in sadness. "Was it because of me?"

"Oh no, dear. God, no." Ada placed her cup on the table, grabbing Elora's hands, rubbing them in reassurance. "It wasn't because of you. It was ... because of late payments. It has nothing to do with you. Don't worry about it."

"I confess i was afraid it would be. I was already thinking about going to have a word with him." She put her hand over Ada's, squeezing it.

Now it would be a good opportunity for her to move forward with her plans. With Ada on her side, it would be easier to advance on the Peaky Blinders' terrain. For now, she would set aside on asking why Ada keeps having her romance with Freddie at her house instead of her own apartment and would secretly keep the future confrontation over Ada's truest blood ties for an upcoming occasion.

“Well, Ada.” Elora smiled from ear to ear in contagious enthusiasm. “I’ve been wanting to confine these two projects with you for a while. It’s always been mine and my husband’s…dream. I’m sorry.” She bit her lower lip, preventing the sudden hidden cries to come out. She felt Ada rubbing her back, leaning her head against the side of her face.

“Take your time, dear.”

“No, no.” She wiped her tears off her face, successfully restraining a sequence of sobs, pursing her lips, fanning her hands on her face. “Oof. Eh, eh… I’m fine.” She took a deep breath, sniffing. After calming down, she continued, always with the smile on her face. “Like i was saying, i’ve been wanting to open a school for all ages and a sewing company, here in London. Turning into a chain of business in matter of fact.”

“Really? That’s wonderful, Gianna.” Ada laughed, clapping her hands in delight. “When is the projects starting?”

“Ada, i confess that i fear the segregation from the parents might cause troubles for the children and education. A good schooling should not be entitled only to some people. Everyone deserves to have it. No matter the cultural background and race. I already have other projects going on and one assistance helping me out.” She took Ada’s hands into hers, watching the woman’s face gleaming in a longing peace. “Since you’re out of job. I’d love to have you as my assistant.”

An explosion of happiness took over Ada's soul. The young Shelby jumped in joy, nodding her head several times. "Yes, yes, yes. A thousand times yes." A sigh of joy brought tears to her eyes. A calming start after a war of cold words and heavy accusations. "Gianna," Ada knelt in front of her friend, holding her hands in cheer. "I promise i will do my best."

Elora smiled, hugging Ada. Her plans finally going into the right direction. Now all she needs is to move forward.

* * *

" **Wealthy entrepreneur, opens a school for the neediest in the Birmingham area**."

Arthur read the large print of the newspaper aloud. Cigarette in hand and leg drawn over the other. "Gianna Meldon, the young entrepreneur opens a school for the neediest in the area of Birmingham. Calling on parents to leave segregation aside and allow their children to enjoy a good education with everything they need."

"She doesn't seem like a bad person to me." John said, raising his eyebrows towards Tommy, who continued to write. He spoke slow with a smirk. "A school for the kids."

"And a sewing shop." Arthur joined in, fondling his mustache.

"A sewing shop." John repeated, eyes still kept on Tommy. "A sewing shop and a school."

"With free school supplies.” Arthur said again, seeing John smiling at him. "Good teachers."

"With free school supplies and good teachers." John repeated again, trying not to laugh out loud.

"Ada as her assistant."

Tommy sighed heavily, putting the pen aside, taking off his glasses. He looked at Arthur and John, who were silent. "If you two are here doing nothing but bothering me, why don't you make yourselves useful and go to work, eh?"

“Well, since you haven’t picked the journal in while i thought it was the best, you stay up to date with the news. That also involves our sister.”

"And that hottie Gianna." John added, snickering while nodding. “She’s fucking glamorous, isn’t she?”

Licking his lips, Tommy looked at Arthur in annoyance. Sometimes he thought if his brothers were even serious about wanting to be apart of the expansion. “Go back to work.” He pointed towards the door. “Now.”

"You don't need to be upset." Arthur said, folding the newspaper and setting it on the table. "Come on John, let's go to work. Tommy has a lot to think about."

Tommy saw them leave, closing the door. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes and sighing loudly.

"Tommy?"

"Lizzie." He called, still with his eyes closed. "C’mere."

"If you are expecting me to pleasure you, you are very wrong."

"I'll pay you." He opened his eyes, seeing her with an angry face.

Lizzie pursed her lips, looking at him with more pain than he could ever imagine. "You didn't hire me to be a secretary who once while becomes a walking whore, Tommy."

"Alright." He put his on glasses, adjusting his position on his chair, starting to flip through papers. "Did you want something?"

"Alfie called. He wants to meet you at the Ritz Hotel."

Tommy stopped flipping through the papers, frowning. "Alfie? At the Ritz Hotel?"

"You are the gangster here, not me." Lizzie left, closing the door with a little force.

"What a fucking pleasant surprise." He took a cigarette and lit it, looking at the ceiling. "We're getting sophisticated now, eh Alfie."

* * *

After Ada had left, Tommy had replaced her with John and put Michael in John's place. Much to Polly’s happiness, who wanted her son away from the Peaky Blinders' illegal business.

At least something good had happened to his family. He had managed to find Michael who decided to return by his own decisions and acquire a house to his aunt.

"Are you sure you want us to stay here, Tommy?" Asked Arthur, putting his hands in his pockets, looking at the beautiful hotel.

"Yup. I want you to keep an eye on Alfie's boys." Tommy said, seeing the Jewish companions, looking at them from a distance. “The hell is Alfie doing in a place like this.”

"Bring me something to eat, Tommy." John said with the toothpick in his mouth.

"Yeah. For me, too."

"Is Johnny dogs in position?"

"Yeah. They are all guarding the area. There is nothing to worry about. The police are also watching."

"Good. I'll be right back." He tossed his cigarette to the floor, walking confidently towards the Hotel entrance.

The hotel was reputed to be beautiful and picturesque. An authentic gem for London and anyone visiting it. When he came in, he was barred, until a waiter intruded and took him over to Alfie's table. "So, as i was saying, it would not only make a good profit, but it would also help a lot in the education of the children. Open new opportunities for them and their families. Think about it."

"That is all very interesting, love. Let me tell you what i-! Ah, Tommy. Sit down mate." Alfie said with a light and cheery disposition, gesturing to the padded chair.

Tommy looked at Elora who looked at him in disbelief, and then at Alfie. "Gianna, this is Thomas Shelby my business partner. But you can call him Tommy. He doesn't mind, right Tommy?” Alfie motioned with his hand while trying to decide which food to pick next.” Tommy this is Gianna Meldon."

"Huh, we already met." She smiled awkwardly, looking at Alfie and then at Tommy.

"Oh, what a surprise, eh?" Alfie didn’t look up, still undecided in what to pick.

"Alfie." Tommy sighed, looking at him.

"Sit down. Don't be rude to our friend." Alfie took a piece of toast, eating it with pleasure. "Gianna. How did you meet Tommy? Did you two exchange eye contact and felt a connection like we did?"

Elora looked at Tommy who gave her a short nod in acknowledgment, sitting next to her and Alfie. “Mr. Solomons-!”

“I told you, you can call me Alfie, love. If we’re making business, then we should do it while getting better acquaintance. There’s no need to such formalities, right?”

“Oh…huh... I guess.” She sipped her tea, watching him as he again pointed at the food, spinning his finger around, choosing which cheese to eat next.

“Right. Ahem. Tommy mate.”

“Alfie.”

“Gianna and i are conducting business about a new school on Camden Town and she expressed interest in-!”

“I already told Ms. Meldon that i have no interest in doing business with her, Alfie.” Tommy pulled out a cigarette, running it over his lips.

Elora cleared her throat, maintaining a casual demeanor. “I’m here _with_ Mr. Solomons-!”

“Alfie, love.”

“Right… With Mr. Alfie.”

“Come on, love.” He swallowed the food, taking a big gulp of tea.” It’s Alfie. You can call me just Alfie.” He smiled to her, exchanging looks between her and Tommy. “I already said yes on the school and the sewing store.”

“Well i-! You _did_?” She leaned forward confused, as Alfie nodded in confirmation, putting his elbows on the table, smiling at her. “Well… that’s splendid, Mr. Solomons. I mean, Alfie. Splendid.”

She saw from the corner of her eyes, Tommy smirking, shaking his head while looking to the side. If she didn’t know how this man worked, then Alfred Solomons had almost succeeded in embarrassing her. “When shall we start? I already have the school envisioned. The classrooms, the subjects, the recess, the extra-curriculum activities. I will offer the school supplies. I was also thinking doing the same thing I did with my other school. At night, it will become a school for adults. What do you think? I think its a terrific idea.”

She kept rambling, pulling a small notebook out of her purse, scribbles and noodles all over the pages, reading to him all the things she had prepared. “The sewing store will employ….”

Tommy blinked, cigarette between his fingers, ashes falling down as he watched her writing and talking about crochet and the various sewing techniques that the store would implement. He looked at Alfie, who took a bite of a toast covered in marmalade, watching her with amusement. Nodding and smiling to her once in a while when she would look up at him. He looked at Tommy and dismissed him. Keeping his attention solely on the delighted posh woman.

Tommy blew the smoke away, shaking his head while putting the cigarette back into his lips. He sighed, looking at the decorated windows. “ _Unbelievable_.”

“Well, you can always leave Mr. Shelby. I didn’t call you here, considering you refused to give me your contact.” She protested, raising her eyebrows in challenge, proving him that despite her over excitement, she was well aware of her surroundings.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, resting his hand on the table, ashes from the cigarette falling on the white tablecloth. “I didn’t want to come here, Ms. Meldon.”

“Then why did you?” She asked, cold expression settling in. “I don’t see why you should be. You can always leave.” She waved her hand.” No one’s stopping you.”

“Actually” Alfie started. “I’m the one who called him, yeah.”

“Why?” She turned her attention back to Alfie, who shrugged his shoulders.

“He’s one of my business partners and i wanted to give him the good news.” He started to ramble, gesturing with his hands, not looking at her.” Perhaps even convince him to do business with you. And no, i didn’t know you two had tried before. Sometimes things happen and not everyone is aware of it and… What?”

“You could have called him. Write him a letter.” She looked at Tommy who kept his mouth slightly parted, looking at her. His mind saying that she had no idea who she was getting involved with.

“You’re right, you’re right. It was inconsiderate of me, love. I apologize for it.”

She took a very obvious deep breath, closing her eyes from a brief moment. Charlotte’s words on dealing with Alfred Solomons, echoing in the back of her mind. “Well… I’ll be waiting for you in the car.”

“There’s no need to such rush, love.” He rubbed his hands, setting his elbows on the table again, looking at the food on the table before settling his eyes on hers. “I won’t back down on no business. I’m a man of my word, yeah.”

“Great.” She gave him a short nod, putting the notebook on her purse. “I’ll be waiting for you in the car. Pleasure seeing you again Mr. Shelby. Don’t take too long, Alfie. I don’t have all day.”

Tommy gave her a slow nod, turning his head, watching her waist balancing with confident and victorious steps. He looked back at Alfie, who was looking at the woman's empty seat. "So, Alfie." Tommy stubbed out his cigarette on a cake. "Congratulations on your new partnership."

"That woman really knows how to take away someone's will, doesn't she?"

"I can't tell you because i have no idea." Tommy intertwined his fingers, seeing Alfie continue to choose more food.

"How is it possible that a woman like that, asks for your number and you refuse, eh? Is she a psychopath? I didn't read and hear such a thing about her."

"Why did you call me here for, Alfie?" Tommy's raspy voice showed that he was tired and that he wanted to dispatch whatever reason the Jew had called him for. “It certainly isn’t for having a quick supper with some rich girl.”

"No, no. Wait. You had the opportunity to do business with an affluent woman and you refused. You could have enjoyed easy money that would fall like an endless waterfall and you didn’t. Why?"

"My reasons don't concern you."

"You're right." Alfie gave him a short-exaggerated nod, taking a cup of tea, raising it for Tommy. "Cheers, yeah mate."

"Another cigarette for the day." Tommy sighed, leaning back in his chair, shaking his head, thoughts getting mixed with his dark subconscious.

"You know, i'm enjoying everything she asked for, since i won't be going to a place like this any time soon. Just fucking look at all this. Delicious."

"Mhm."

"Tommy, mate. I think you'll like to hear about this one." Alfie lowered his head, seeing Tommy's eyes come to life. "It's about the racetracks."

“Aren’t you supposed to get going? Your poodle said to not take too long.”

“Five minutes won’t hurt her.” He chewed, pointing at Tommy.” And don’t be a fucking prick. She’s a very nice lady, show some respect, yeah.”

“Mhm.”

* * *

"There’s our girl." Charlotte started dancing, shaking her hips, bumping into Elora's. "Your name is in the mouth of the people, Elora."

"I hope they are saying good things about me." The young redhead, sighed deeply, removing her pink coat, taking off her shoes.

"More than good things. There's a huge list of people already wanting to work at the sewing store and kids ready to enroll on the school."

"Mix people up. I don't want just one race to work for me." She undressed, until she was on her underwear, Charlotte's reflection in the bathroom mirror. "By the way, get ready to take care of the new upcoming projects in Camden Town. Alfred Solomons let me open five schools and four sewing shops."

"Impressive." Charlotte jumped in joy, slapping Elora on the ass, making the woman look at her with amusement. "And here i was, complaining about that we had almost no business at all."

Elora smiled, undressing completely, removing the pins from her hair, letting it fall gracefully on her back. After she left the hotel, Alfred Solomons took her to Camden Town, always in a cheerful and good mood. She noticed that the man was intrigued by her, probably trying to come up with a way where he could take advantage of the vast fortune she had.

"By the way, Alfred is going to ask why all the sewing shops have to be next to the schools, tell him that it is because the children's parents will work there. To be easier, having the children closer to them. "

"Noted." Charlotte picked up Elora's dirty clothes and tossed them into the laundry basket.” Do you think it’s wise to have the stores right next to the schools? Don’t you think gangs will attack them? "

"On the contrary." She said smiling, getting into the tub, making more bubbles with her hands. "Schools are there to protect the stores. How do you think the abused working people will react knowing that the delinquents are causing agony to a place that practically offers a future for their children? They and the media will literally go crazy."

Elora squeaked with a laugh when Charlotte grabbed her face and planted a kiss on her mouth. "Stop you dummy."

"You are such a smart bitch."

"Where is Ada?"

"She and Freddie were here in a…very hot date." Charlotte took a towel and dried her hands. "She is doing an excellent job in the managing the contracts."

"Perfect. Everything is going great." Elora rested her head, letting the hot water relax her muscles.

"How was it with the Jew?"

"It's exactly as you described it. Although he had called Thomas Shelby for our business supper, everything ended up fine, as you can see."

"He called Thomas?"

"Yup."

"For what?" Charlotte raised her eyebrows, crossing her arms.

"He _knows_ that i tried to do business with the Shelby. And he wanted to see how things went. It was either for amusement or to rub it in his face. You have met men like him before. They always have to be in control of the unknown. Nothing to worry about, trust me."

"Hm. What about the protection rackets?"

"I’m expecting to receive a murmur about gangs coming in, a warning from third parties or even a light attack to make me run towards him or the police. But i doubt that he will try to hurt the Jews. Since he is one. They all think that i am some inexperienced posh woman who is unaware that there is danger on the streets. And that i will be introduced to the harsh reality in that way. Thus, more money will fall into their pockets. "

"You are a treasure chest, literally. Now, many of them are going to start fighting for territories where we have business."

"That is the idea, darling."

“Alright.” Charlotte turned to the mirror, running a finger on her thin delicate eyebrows. “I’ll leave you to it. I’ll grab your notebook and see what gibberish you’ve scribbled.”

“Please do.”

* * *

Six weeks later, the school projects and stores were going great. The name Gianna Meldon was a fresh topic of conversation that was on everyone's lips. Gaining tremendous support from the working class, secret admirers who manifested themselves with gifts and letters of admiration, to new gossips made from people who lived for it.

Today she took the day off for her and her friends. Elora went with Ada and Polly to central London, to a surprise. Ada continued to urge Elora to tell her what the surprise was. Her inability to hold her enthusiasm made Polly feeling peaceful and happy.

The young redhead looked at Polly and smiled, seeing Ada inspecting the old degraded space like a little girl in an unknown world. "What do you hope to do here, Gianna?" She asked, running her finger over the dusty window. “Another sewing shop? A tutoring space?” Gasp.” A small library?”

Elora, crossed her arms, walking to the center of the room with slow, light steps. This would be a project where a very insignificant number of Rats would have to work on cleaning the space. Not as regulars. “No, but hold onto those thoughts.”

“Hm… Now I’m getting curious too, Gianna.” Polly approached her.

"This place." She sighed, noticing both women looking intently at her. "Will be a space for victims of sexual assault and domestic violence."

Ada’s stood incredulous, mouth open, looking at "Gianna" who was still in the center of the room, holding a pure smile, shrugging. “And this place is all yours. Not mine. But yours. I want you to keep it.”

Polly started to smile from ear to ear, looking at Ada, bringing her hands to her mouth. She watched her niece run to her friend, hugging her, hearing her sobbing in happiness. “ _My God_. Really?? _Thank you_.” She sniffed, looking back at her aunt’s watery eyes. “Gianna. Are you-!”

“Yes. I am serious. This is for you. I know you will manage this place greatly. And i only have one request.” She swore she could hear Ada’s heartbeat. So much that it started to affect her.

After what had happened to Ada, Elora genuinely wanted a place of comfort for people who had gone through such repugnant action. No. It would not increase her status because she wouldn’t have her name bound to it.

Even though she had to put some rats in here for the sake of the network, she still had good intentions with this one.

“What? Tell me.”

She winced in pain due to Ada’s fingernails getting sunk on her sleeveless arms. “Men are welcome to frequent this place. Believe me, there is men who suffer the same as us.”

“Huh… Men suffering like us?” Polly managed to wipe a tear off her eyes without smudging her make up. She approached them, eyes caring and lovable. “Men don’t suffer this way.”

“They do, Polly.” Elora quietly assured, eyes switching between her and Ada. “They might not voice it because of societies’ stigma but they do. Just like those who had returned from the war as totally different people. Some even as monsters.”

Polly swallowed in silence, rubbing Ada’s back. Her thoughts going immediately to her nephews. Somewhat relief that Michael was too young to testify and live through such atrocious living nightmares. She pursed her lips, feeling her heart squeezing in harmony. Her fondness towards “Gianna” developing significantly.

“So? Do you accept my request? Ou.” She laughed, spinning Ada around, the giggles echoing around them.

* * *

"It's a simple question, for a simple man, eh?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, holding a barber blade. The sharp object, much to the man’s distress, reflected Tommy's morbid and distant gaze.

The man's whimpers started being drowned out by John's joyful giggles. "Hey, look at me. Psst hey." Tommy held up the man's head, looking at him with apathy. "Look at me." He raised his finger, as if he was scolding a child. "There is a good reason why you were there and i doubt that whoever saw you is lying."

"I swear. I swear to God i wasn't there." The man cried; his bare feet chilled by the wet floor. His clothes thrown into the corner of the cold room.

"Are you sure?" Tommy glared, watching the man turn his face away from the blade that was now getting closer and closer to his skin.

“Tommy.”

“I’m busy.” He said, still bent, looking at the terrified man.

“There’s someone here to see you.” Arthur heard his brother exhale, still not moving or taking his eyes off the man in front of him.

“It’s Campbell.”

Lastly, his brother straightened up, folding the blade and tossing it to John. He grabbed his jacket, dressing it in a swift motion. “What about him?”

“He knows nothing, John.” Tommy placed his cap on, hearing the man laughing in panic.

“Shut it.” John’s voice tried to overcome the man’s laugh, hearing him howl in pain after a good smack.

“Tommy.” Arthur followed.

” No, Arthur, we can’t kill him.”

“That’s not what i-!”

“Listen,” He took a hold of his brother’s shoulders, speaking low and direct. “I know what you’re going to say and for that i tell you to keep it to yourself, eh? Now, go back to your office, keep your mind busy and let me handle things.” He patted his older brother right cheek, making his way towards The Garrison.

The Watery Lane people knew that when certain individuals entered their area, they had to stay away and keep themselves busy. Well, the Peaky Blinders were about to work and it would be best to stay away at all cost.

Tommy walked towards The Garrison with slow, innocuous steps. His way of walking indicating that he was a man who did business that many had no stomach for. His knuckles, still healing from a small personal job he had done, a job that had made Lizzie temporarily leave.

Some Peaky Blinders stood beside the entrance of the pub, receiving a nod from Tommy. Their eyes trained on the lads that the inspector had brought with him.

Putting his hands on the doors, Tommy pushed them easily, fingers smoothly sliding from it as he entered. His sight fell on Campbell, who was sitting relaxed, drinking gin. "All of you. Out." He ordered, watching everyone leave without any rebuttal.

When no step was heard, Tommy approached the inspector, who was still in the same position. His shoes echoing on the wooden floor, stopping in front of the man.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Shelby."

"Inspector." He recognized, taking the drink the man had offered him.

"I have something for you."

"Mhm?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your Kudos. I love you. Btw, i hope you liked the way i wrote Alfie. He's kinda funnier to write than Tommy.


	6. Shattered puzzle

“Tommy?” John knocked on the door, peeking. “Oi.”

“I’m busy.” Tommy replied, cigarette resting on the ashtray, the smoke dancing up. The veins on his left temple, slightly moving with his concentration.

His days were at a standoff due to the expansion problems that came up. Ada was living near Sabini’s territory and the Italian’s retaliation would come in force, considering that he had almost taken his life.

“What are you doing?”

“Writing.”

“To whom?”

He sighed, looking at John, that took a seat on Arthur’s usual place. He stayed silent, watching his brother leaning back on his chair, resting his foot on his knee. “To Churchill.” Tommy finally spoke, resuming his writing. Hoping his brother would take the hint and leave him alone.

“The fuck was that asshole Campbell doing here, acting like he owned the place? He needs to get fixed. That’s what he needs.” John glared, watching his brother’s pen going smoothly on the paper.

This is how his brothers worked. Unable to follow the flow, letting emotions take possession of their bodies and minds. Not rationalizing about every possibilities and consequences. Only thinking about the rewards. Campbell was a man who had Tommy trapped by the balls. And unfortunately, he had to put up with him until the winds change.

Tommy grabbed his letter, reading the words in a barely audible murmur. Once in a while picking up his cigarette.

_“_ _Dear Mr. Churchill. I've been approached by an agent of the Crown to carry out a task, as yet unspecified. His name is Major Campbell and I believe he reports to you. Therefore, I decided to make direct contact with you to make sure that certain things are clearly understood. Mr. Churchill, you should know that I am a former British soldier and if you look at my war record, you will see that I fought bravely at Verdun and at the Somme. Also, you will see that my actions at Mons saved thousands of Allied lives. I know that you resigned your ministerial position and the safety of an office to go and fight on the front line with the men. I read that you fought bravely, Mr. Churchill. Therefore, I hope I will be treated in any dealings we have with a degree of respect, soldier to soldier. My demands are slight and my sacrifice in service of my country will no doubt once again be great._

_Yours sincerely, Thomas Shelby._

_Military Medal and the DCM. Distinguished Conduct Medal_ _._ ”

“ _War_ … _Medals_ …” He grabbed his cigarette taking a weak blow, trapping the smoke inside before puffing it out, adding a little bit of more context in the letter.” Yeah I think this is it.”

“Playing the big cards already?”

“If Churchill wants me to carry an assassination, i want a license export.” He glanced at his brother, folding the letter and putting it in an envelope. “This is the right time.”

“This is the right time, after you go yourself almost killed? You know, expanding our business is-!”

“If you don’t want to, i’ll put Arthur in charge.”

“No, no. I want to stay. I just-!”

“Good. I’m counting on you.” Tommy put the letter on his pocket, taking a few more blows of his cigarette before stubbing it, putting his cap on. “Don’t wait for me.”

* * *

Getting no words from the Velvet Rats, Elora had to go with her own judgment on thinking that everything she had done so far is a prodigious achievement. Even if she has been moving in too slowly. They have to give her the benefit of the doubt, considering that they are establishing a network in an area they have no domination yet, with one expert in command. A benefit that there could be no failures or too much postponements. 

Tilting her head back, she checked her neck and collarbone with detail. Hands slowly running on her sides, adjusting the light bluish dress while pulling her braid to the sideways of her left shoulder. Today she was going to check the restoration process of the buildings and close more business around the London area.

“Tell Charlotte to check Camden Town.” She grabbed her purse, looking at her fellow rat. pointing to nowhere specifically. “Aaand to stay on the manor for a few days. Okay?” She grabbed her sunhat, trotting towards the door in a hurry.

She closed the door in a hurry, making her way towards Ada’s flat. Her heart was beating fast and her heel tingling as she approached Ada’s door.

Walking with jolly steps, she almost twisted her ankle, involuntarily using the wall as support. " _Shit_." She whispered as she massaged her ankle, before resuming her steps and coming into a full stop when her eyes fell on Thomas Shelby.

He stopped to look at her, putting a key on Ada’s door. Nodding as he opened the door, pushing it slowly with a gloved hand. “Lovely day we’re having.”

“Indeed.” She replied with a tug on her lips, putting her purse under her arm and walking away. She stopped at the stairs, moving away and leaning against the wall. "Good morning, Miss." Arthur's deep voice echoed in her chest, looking down at her receiving a nod in return as he made his way towards Tommy. Who was still in the doorway looking at her with his lips slightly parted, blinking with lifeless blue eyes.

She heard them speaking a foreign language, eyes settled in a taciturn manner, before she put her hand on the handrail, leaving.

“Good morning Ms. Meldon.” He driver opened the door.

“Morning.” She got in, looking out of her window, watching as Artur now inside Ada’s flat spread the curtains apart, stepping aside to allow Tommy to join him, both looking down at her.

They watched her mouthing something to her driver, before the car drove away. Arthur laughed, elbowing his brother. “She’s fucking pissed.”

“Annoying woman.” Tommy voiced with his hands inside his pockets, hearing a sharp gasp behind them.

“What are you two doing here?”

“Hello Ada.” Arthur sat down, looking around the living room, crossing his legs. “Nice place you got here, eh. Did she buy you all this?”

Ada looked at her older brother before her eyes settled on Tommy. That kept facing the window, shoving his hand on his pocket. Wondering on who the hell opened the door for them. “I have a key.” Tommy answered her unmade question, coughing before sitting on the opposite of Arthur.

“Your friend is afraid of us.”

Ada opened her mouth to answer, a thousand thoughts running on her mind as she was trying to figure it out on which question, she would scream out. She shook her head, walking around the couch before she stopped in front of Arthur. “We didn’t say a thing, if that’s what you’re currently thinking.” Tommy answered, putting his arm on the couch’s back, crossing his legs. “Just wished her a good morning like an any educated person would do.”

“How did you get that key?” She pointed out, gripping her fists.

“Ada i’m here because i need a place to stay.” Tommy sighed, pushing his hair to the side as he took his cap off. Holding her gaze, hearing Arthur clearing his throat loudly.

“No. Out of question.” She stomped towards the door, opening it. “Get out.”

“Are you fucking serious, Ada? Throwing family out, like rubbish?”

“Yes, Arthur i am fucking serious.” She switched her glance to Tommy who kept looking forward. “Leave now.”

“I need a room for myself, Ada.” Tommy continued, watching the expensive paintings that adorned her walls.” I've got a lot of money coming in that I can't put through the banks. My accountant said the best thing was to buy property for cash. Your flat is the best option for me.” Tommy licked his lips, hearing her close the door with such force that echoed around them. He slowly drifted his eyes to her, swearing that if she could, she would spit fire.

“Fuck-!”

“Or I’ll tell your friend, about your real blood ties and how many lies you have fed her. Would you like that, hm?”

Ada pursed her lips, painfully gripping her fists. Looking up at the window, she felt the anger taking over. The argument they had before she had moved to London was ugly and painful. Making her question whether Tommy still saw her as a sister or just as an object to be used in his schemes. “I wasn’t asking.”

**.................**

Later that day, Elora found it safe to go back to Ada. If she had not innocently commented with Freddie that Thomas Shelby was there, then he would have gotten a very unpleasant surprise. Aaaand her plans would go down the drain rather quickly.

“Just put it all on the living room, i’ll be needing you tomorrow.” She smiled to the driver that was stacked with bags and bags of clothes and shoes. “Knock on the door and my maid will let you in.” She said, going straight to Ada.

“Hi.”

“Gianna? What are you doing here? I thought you were at your manor.” Ada kept the door slightly open, blocking it with her body.

“Why would i? I have business to take care in here.” She smiled, motioning with her eyes to the side. “Aren’t you going to let me in?”

“Oh, of course. I’m sorry, come in.” Ada returned the smile, closing the door as her eyes followed Gianna.

Confronting the only Shelby sister about Thomas Shelby was something she has been expecting this moment for a while. “Humm, Ada” She turned around, trying to find the right words, taking a seat. “What was your boss doing here?”

“My what?”

“Thomas Shelby and his brother Arthur. I saw Thomas opening the door with a key. Are you two… I don’t know…Together?”

“What? No. That’s disgusting, Gianna. What’s wrong with you?” Ada’s raised her voice before covering her mouth, moving away.

“I-I’m sorry, Ada. It was just a question. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“I can’t take it anymore.” Ada sat down, taking her friend’s hands into hers. “Gianna i have something to confess.”

“Do you need a priest?” She smiled, lowering her gaze.

“This is no joke.”

“Sorry, it was rude of me. Are you planning to go back working with them, is that it? I… I don’t mind if you do.”

Ada felt her heart sink. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide the truth much longer. And the fact that "Gianna" is looking at her with a half a smile, did not help. “Thomas Shelby is… actually my brother.”

"Pff… What do you mean with your brother? Are you pranking me?"

"My name is not Throne either. It’s Shelby. I am their sister." She reacted instinctively, looking at her friend's hands, that took them off her cold grip in a quick motion. "Gianna."

"You-You lie to me?"

"Please, let me explain." Ada stood up as Gianna backed away, breathing increasing. "Hear me out, please."

"Explain it then." She raised her voice, shaking her head. “Tell me.”

.....

"You know, the only explanation i see is that you were using me. Are you ...? Are you working with them? Are you taking advantage of me?"

"No, no. Listen to me, Gianna, that's not it. I lied because I didn’t want him to interfere with our friendship. Tommy is… He’s complicated. He doesn’t know about my relationship with Freddie. He doesn’t approve of any relationship i have."

“I cannot believe you. “She covered her mouth, tears starting to fall down.” So that’s why you’re using me? To enjoy yourself while keeping me in the dark?”

“No. Please, Gianna listen.”

"No, no, no, no. I-I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear anything from you." She deviated from Ada's reach, walking with heavy steps towards her flat. Closing the door in Ada’s face who continued to pound on the door, calling her name.

“ _Success_. “She wiped her tears, containing her giggles.” _Everything is going well_.” She murmured to her maid, undressing with a toothy grin on her lips.

“And if she doesn’t leave?” Her maid asked, picking her discarded clothes.

“Bah, don't worry. She will.”

* * *

When Ada had called her, telling her that she came out clean to Gianna and the way she had reacted, Polly felt sympathy for Gianna. Unlike Tommy who was pleased with the end of their absurd childish friendship.

Opening the door, Tommy’s eyes fell on Gianna. He looked down at her, the dead blue color of his eyes, taking in every sad detail the woman was expressing. “Excuse us Tommy.” Polly appeared beside Gianna, pushing her into the house. The young woman’s red puffy eyes fell on the floor while Polly looked at her nephew. “Ada is in her room, i’ll take you to her.”

“It’s okay. I’ll go by myself.” She spoke not looking up, spending quite a while in the bathroom, forcing a heavy crying session to make everything more credible.

“If you need anything, just call.” Polly rubbed her back, smiling kindly, hand falling from her back as the woman walked towards Ada’s room.

“So, she knows everything now, eh?” He placed a cigarette on his lips, lighting it. “Does she know what kind of business we conduct, hm? She’s okay with it?”

“You stay out of their way, Tommy.” Polly warned, pouring herself some tea. “And no, she doesn’t. But being a smart woman who actually listens to people, I’m pretty sure she has heard rumors about you.”

“Alright. I will stay out of their business as long as that woman stays out of mine.”

“Arthur just killed a boy in a boxing ring. Why don’t you go take care of it?”

He sighed, raising his eyebrows, exhaling the smoke with a tired sound. “And here I was thinking the day was getting better and better.”

“Just go before it turns sour.”

“Sour than this can’t turn out to be.”

“Tommy.”

* * *

Problems just seemed to stack up every time he finds a bit of peace for himself. Something he rarely gets it and has started to breed a dissimilar taste for it. Like he had started to forget how it truly felt like.

He had left Ada’s house before that posh childish woman did, going straight to question his little brother Finn and his friend. Both of them boys giving two entirely different stories. He had to scowl them on getting it straight, in case they would be questioned. Which, in turn, they’d undoubtedly stay under the authority’s radar.

Tommy stood on the opposite of Arthur, looking down at his elder brother that was sat on the chair, looking forward. The crack of the wood burning in the fireplace was all but calming, due to the mayhem inside of Arthur. Back in the day, when they were children, they loved to stare and hear the wood cracking and sparkles under the fire. Now? It was appalling. “I spoke to the doctor; he said the kid probably had a weak heart. We'll look after his mother. It'll be fine.”

“Polly said I should have stuck with the medicine. I said that you know best. “Arthur spoke low, staring at the bottles of alcohol in front of him, hoping that this pep talk would help him.” It’s like a fucking boat, Tommy. Full of heavy cargo, like coal or iron.” He kept going as Tommy turned to the window, staring at the bright outside.” Sometimes it slips to one end. And the boat tips. I can feel it slipping. And I can feel the boat tipping. But there ain't nothing I can do about it. It's like me fuckin' head’s just like this fuckin' black fucking barge! And it just fucking drifts in and out, in and out.”

“Well, we're home a long time now, Arthur.” Tommy’s low and distant voice, perfectly molded to the man he is today.” We're home a long time. I thought you were all right.”

“Yeah, well…I, I, I don't think I am, Tommy. Take this fucking thing away from me.” Arthur took his gun from his holster, throwing it to the table, voice stammering, full of pain.

The silence stood between them for a moment, before Tommy slowly turned around, sluggishly walking towards his brother, stopping in front of him. “Just fuck off, Arthur. You know what? I've had enough. I've fucking had enough.” He bent down, his cruel and unsympathetic manner towards Arthur commonly disturbing.” Just fuck off!”

Arthur looked at Tommy, his voice low-slung and dismayed while trying to keep his breathing in check. “What?”

“I'm supposed to treat you like a fucking kid again, eh? Keep you away from guns and fucking rope, is that it?” Tommy shouted, not getting his brother’s eyes.” You think I haven't got enough on!”

“Stop it, Tommy.”

“Arthur? You think I haven't got enough on?”

“Stop it.”

“The war is done! Shut the door on it!” He kept shouting, feeling his blood rising.

“Stop it. “

“Shut the door on it like i did, eh?” Tommy spoke softly now but the menacing was still there, matched by the quick glances his older brother would give him.

“Can you do that?” Arthur gritted his teeth, enraged look in his eyes, the vein on the side of his neck popping out.

“ _Yeah? Like I fucking did. Shut the fucking door, eh_? “

Arthur gritted his teeth, launching at Tommy’s collar, slamming him into the mantel, the decoration clicking together by the force he used, shouting in rage and pain. “I'm not fucking you. But I'm not fucking you! I am not fucking you! Everyone fucking knows it!” His heart was beating fast, pressing his forehead against Tommy’s, putting his hand on his brother’s jaw, crying.

Their breathing overwhelmed them, before Tommy’s hands moved to Arthur’s neck, moving him to the side, forcing him to stare at his reflection. He spoke collectively low, jerking his brother. “God! Look at yourself. Eh? “Arthur’s hand clutched in stress, knocking the decoration off. He felt another jerk, as he stared at his own despicable eyes.” Look at yourself. Take a long, hard, fucking look at yourself.”

Arthur sniffed, allowing his body to slump away from Tommy, using the padded chair as his now crying spot. Tommy left the room, adjusting his shirt before returning and removing the bullets from Arthur’s gun, chucking a bottle of alcohol into the fire. He left the room again, while Arthur took a second to let what his brother has done to sink in. Flipping the table, screaming in fury and distress. A shattered thought in the back of his broken mind, telling him to never have a pep talk with Tommy again.


	7. A Cowboy, a Cat and a Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should make a reminder about how i want this story to go on.Well, in this story, John and Freddie don't die, Grace doesn't exist and i changed when Michael appeared. Also, i'm still pondering if i should or shouldn't mark certain chapters with mature content. Considering that this story has a warning about being explicit. Idk. I will see if my head reminds me of it.  
> Hope you like it and thank you all so much for your Kudos. It's really a great motivational help. :D

With the pipe in the corner of his mouth, Campbell fixed every word written on the paper in front of him. The muffled voices of his workforce and the phones ringing woke him from his focused mind when the door was opened.

“Time for lunch, sir. I thought we could eat at the desk, like the old days.” Moss said with good nature, putting a plate with a sandwich in front of his superior, sitting down and grabbing one of the sliced triangular shaped snacks.

Campbell lifted one side of the sandwich, smiling to his subordinate. “You remembered.”

“Tongue and pickle, sir.”

“But it's the single stroke of mustard, that's the thing.” Campbell added, motioning with his hand in a slight horizontal move.

“Hmm.”

” The fine detail.” He held a calm and orderly behavior, sitting leisurely in his chair, watching Moss munching his food with his pipe already in his finger, leaning forward.” Speaking of detail...How much is Thomas Shelby paying you in bribes per week? Hmm?”

He asked, watching a now perplexed Moss, that had stopped chewing, feeling a cold sweat running down his back. Leaning forward, putting his arms on his desk, eyeing Moss bringing his hand to his mouth, spitting out the food, as a cold shiver penetrated his muscles with Campbell's voice making its way to his ears. His appetite being replaced by a feeling of unwellness.

“Actually, I already know. Two pounds a week, eight pounds a month, plus extras for specific favors. When I left, you were an honest man. And now you're on the Peaky Blinders' payroll.”

Much to his regret, Moss finally met the man’s eyes. The hatred he was holding under a collected face was perfectly matched by his deep rolling voice. Every word coming from his mouth, held not only hatred but also envy, disdain and repugnance.

“Shelby is a worm and feeds off the rotten parts of your mind. He gets in through your ear, with a whisper. He crawls in over your tongue as you lie to the judge and the pastor.” Campbell got up, eyes exhibiting reprehension but also some sort of gratification. “Mr. Moss...” He walked towards him, doing a great effort to not show how much limping he’d do without the assistance of his cane. He sat down on the corner of his desk, feeling Moss’s inferiority and fear, boosting his already high self-confidence.” We are entering a bloody phase of a bloody war with no quarter asked or given.”

“But as of this moment, you are now back on the side of the angels.” He kept going, voice getting more and more dusky when Moss meet his eyes again.” Shelby thinks you work for him, but in truth, you work for me. And i will use you mercilessly.”

* * *

Dream.

The one responsible for the mental growth of our own being. Encouraging us to move forward, facing every form of obstacle, regardless of it.

He had wanted to emerge with his dream for a long time. His mother did not approve of such silliness. She had a better view for him. _Her_ better view. It was his sister, that believed in him. The only one that walked beside him even not being there. But he has been deceived before in dreams where he has died and lost everything. Receiving only in the darkness, the distressing weeps of his mother and sister.

He had woken up today, feeling energetic and confident. Kissed his mother, took the gift that his sister gave him and went on the road. He knew that his mother was extremely happy, thinking that her son would enroll in the new school the educational establishment known as Charles W. Meldon.

He had stopped for a moment, looking at the paper in his hand, the letters incomprehensible to him. Nothing about this dream of learning on how to read, write and do math appealed to him. "Here you go." He gave the paper to a boy who was smoking. The kid didn't appear to be more than eleven years-old. "To go to school in London, all for free, eh."

"I don't want this."

"Then sell it."

"Wow, thanks mister."

And so, the kid went running down the streets. Shaking the paper in his hand, addressing the women and old people, quickly being surrounded by them, taking coins out of their pockets, trying to buy the kid's paper.

He felt no regrets at all for what he has just done. Wasting a free learning opportunity with free school supplies. From his insights, he would have what he had always wanted and would be practically out of the house, living his dream. While his mother would think that her son was taking the chance to learn and become a better person in society.

When he got in the pub, the men in there were older. Even twice his age, he thinks. They looked at him and dismissed him. To them, the sight of young lads, fighting for the same dream was naturally common.

He sat down beside a man, taking a sniff of the strong smell of smoke and alcohol. The environment of the realest and toughest people that could exist. He looked at the door, where a young lad like him but trendily dressed, stood smoking a cigarette in style, not a fuck given to the world. Just like he had always dreamed of.

When they call on him, they will not only have his consideration in taking the initiative for a dangerous dream but also the name that he carries his soul with. He saw a man leaving the room, nodding to the boy. He felt his heart starting to pound on his chest, fingertips tingling in anticipation. “Next.” The boy said, taking a drag of his cigarette.

He looked around him, expecting someone to go in, considering that he was the last one to get in the pub. It was only then, after the man beside him told him to go, that he realized he was the novice and that everyone in that room either already did the interview, were accepted or already old members of the gang.

“Next.” The boy motioned to him a little bit annoyed. He got up, making his way towards the door, adjusting his coat.

He closed the door, feeling his confidence waver when he presided to the Birmingham kings. He took off his hat, his brown eyes meeting the coldest blue ones that blatantly judged him silently.

“All right, then. Name?” Arthur asked him, newspaper in hand, not bothering to look at him, while John smoked his cigar, eyeing the man intently.

The heart on his throat caused his voice to shrink a bit, but he had managed to spit the stubborn words. “The Digbeth Kid.”

Arthur lifted his eyes from the newspaper, looking at him puzzled, sighing at the confusing answer he received. “The Dig...” He looked away for a few seconds before looking at the lad in front of him. ” What are you? A boxer?”

He came so far; he cannot lose this opportunity. “Digbeth Kid like Billy the Kid.”

He felt a little dejected seeing Arthur snickering, resuming in reading his newspaper, finding it more interesting than him and John smiling while looking to the side, trying to keep his composure. He doesn’t regret choosing this name. A name that did not deviate from his inspiration and held a little personal creative touch of his. The name Digbeth.

Tommy folded his newspaper, settling it on the table, cigarette pressed between his thumb and index finger, leaning back in his comfortable chair. “Spend a lot of time at the pictures, eh? Cowboy pictures? Tom Mix? Yeah?” The Tommy’s voice was low and intimidating that he could only answer him with quick nods.

Despite his nervousness muteness reply, he decided to show them his perseverance. He looked at all three brothers, opened his coat and put his hand on his holster. “What are you...” Arthur glared, he and John pointing their guns immediately at him.

He raised his hand, still holding his hat in it, speaking in a reassuring tone. “Wait, wait. It's not a real gun.”

Tommy rose from his seat, cigarette hanging almost lose in his lips, taking the fake pistol out of his holster. Draining his confidence away from him, by just standing beside him. “Let's have a look then, eh?”

“It's made of wood.”

Tommy took the gun, chuckling as he examined it before pointing it at each one of his brothers.” Bang. Bang.”

Arthur mocked, imitating a cowboy shooting at his target while John took a drag of his cigar, slowly leaning his head back as he was shot dead, smiling. The mood certainly now lighter much to the boy’s dismay.

“Very nice.” Tommy sat down, looking up at him.” Where did you get the gun belt?”

“My sister made it out of an old blacksmith's apron.” He replied, hoping to have impressed them, watching as Tommy nodded to each of his words.” My mum did most of the stitching. She’s not my real mum, but...”

“She does what mothers do. So, she made you a gun belt.” Tommy continued, not aware that the boy was occulting the detail of his mother not knowing what he was getting himself into.

He was starting to have doubts, if he was going to be accepted. A wasted opportunity that is. Throwing someone like him away. Someone so full of life that could do so much for them. “All right then, mother's boy. There's the door. On you go. “Arthur uninterestedly dismissed him, before returning to a more entertaining newspaper.” We’re looking for...” He stopped, noticing Tommy raising his hand, the interest in his brother’s voice obvious to them.

“Have you ever been arrested?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“No.” He shook his head, his lie losing the excitement when Tommy was very aware of it.

“Good. You're the first bloke we've had in here today with no criminal record. Arthur, we can stand him up.” Tommy put his tipped the end of his cigarette, licking his lips before continuing. “Do you know what that means?”

He shook his head, trying hard to keep his attention on Tommy’s words while his heartbeat drummed in his ears. He was doing a great job in keeping his cheerfulness in check. Not showing it to them and end up screwing his chance. “The new Home Secretary wants something done about illegal gambling.”

“Damn right.” John raised his hand and slammed it on the table, glasses clicking with the vibration, looking at the window.

“About bloody time.” Arthur agreed, his newspaper now folded as he watched the boy.

“So, we help our coppers make their quota of convictions by having men stood up to be arrested. First offence, you'll get a week inside. We'll give you five quid for your trouble. How does that sound, cowboy?”

The boy smiled, nodding with the good news, looking at all of them. Five quid was worth all the trouble. Now imagine what he could win if he kept going in with better and more challenging jobs. “Yeah.”

“Good. Write your address down for Finn on your way out.” Tommy grabbed his newspaper, putting it in his lap. This bit of amusement doing him some good.

“I can’t write.” He said with hesitance, the school offer flashing in his mind.

“That's all right, Finn can't read.” John finally gave him a bit of attention, cigar still burning in his fingers.

“Don't worry.” Arthur reassured.

“Just tell him your address and we'll send someone round.” Tommy ordered with his cigarette between his fingers.

John immediately got his attention on him, pointing a finger at him, he played, snickering and looking at an amused Arthur. “If the sheriff don't run you out of town first.”

“Good man.” Tommy appraised, watching the boy leave. He licked his lips before settling his eyes on the newspaper, still stuck on the news about Gianna’s Meldon chain of the growing sewing business.

“Oh, I don't know, Tom. Kids these days.” Arthur said, reading before looking at his brother.

“Hmm.” His eyes would wander from her picture, to her name, to her business and back into the picture. “They didn't fight. So, they're different. They stay kids.” He flipped the newspaper, already annoyed at the sight of her.

* * *

After hiring Billy Kitchen, Tommy went on his way to Camden Town. Everything is going wonderfully. Not only did he have a reliable person in charge of the hundred men he’d make available to Alfie. But also, the Black Country men would now be on the same side with the Brummies’.

They reached Camden Town, ready to move forward with their plan. Soon, he would send Arthur to work beside Billy but for now, he had to leave it to him. He narrowed his eyes to the men that stood in line, outside Alfie’s “Bakery” back door. He spotted Ollie on the street corner, writing down on his book. “Morning Ollie.”

“Oh, huh good morning Mr. Shelby.”

“Weren’t they supposed to be inside already? Doing the interview.”

“Hmm, yes but.” Ollie pointed with his pen towards Alfie, that stood in the middle of the road, in front of the official bakery entrance.

“You got be kidding me.” He sighed, watching Alfie using his cane to point it to some buildings around, nodding with a smile to the annoying posh woman.

From where he stood, he heard her laugh, seeing Alfie smiling down at her, stroking his beard in the process. Her classy eye-catching clothes and jewelry, warning others of her being an easy prey, if she wasn’t accompanied by Alfie.

He took a cigarette out of his box, putting it on his lips, not taking his eyes off them. The smoke that came out of the cigarette, seemed to deceive his vision, when he saw Gianna’s eyes going from Alfie's neck, to his shoulders and forearm, while he turned his face to the side, frowning, scratching his beard, seeing some of his men signaling him.

She quickly smiled at him, squeezing his hand politely, watching her shake her head with a no, dismissing him with a courteous wave. Tommy saw Alfie, enter the Bakery, and he took that chance to make his way over to her. He shook his head, already seeing that he wouldn’t be having time to end his day with a good fuck.

He tossed the cigarette to the ground, for the first time, going to strike a convo with her. “Ms. Meldon.” He called, seeing her stop writing her notes before resuming to it.

“Mr. Shelby.” She smiled at him. “How are you doing today?”

“Doing great” He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking at the bakery’s door. “How are you?”

She looked at his icy stare, the pinch of her voice, displaying her joy to him. “There’s a lot of children and teenagers enrolling in my schools, Mr. Shelby. I’m very pleased with it.” She turned her attention back to the notes. “Ada is being a great help.”

“I bet she is.”

“Yeah.” She put her little note book inside her purse, fluttering her eyelashes at him, her sweet voice frustrating him. “Immensely.”

“Congratulations on your business Ms. Meldon.” He changed the subject, looking at the bakery door.” It appears to be growing well. The newspapers always have a section dedicated to you.”

“Thank you, Mr. Shelby- Wait, really? Wow… That’s great.”

“You don’t read the newspaper?” He asked, a bit of annoyance flowing out with his voice. And the fact that he wastes a bit of his time reading the segment dedicated to her.

“I-No. I barely have time to enjoy myself much less reading newspaper. Do you have time to enjoy yourself, Mr. Shelby?”

“I’m going to be straightforward with you, Ms. Meldon.” Tommy took his eyes off the bakery door, looking down at her. “I don’t like you.” He confessed, seeing her opening her mouth, surprise and shock, washing away that trivial smile and disposition.

“Huh… Mr. Shelby… You… huh. Well the feeling isn’t mutual.” She pulled her matching fan, tugging her lips in awkwardness.” Even thou you have a dead fish looking face.”

Tommy nodded, the blue of his eyes turning colder and stern. “You’re getting into unknown territory.”

Quickly hiding her apparent confusion, she patted him with her fan on his chest, smirking, leaning forward, the space between them a little close. “You know, Mr. Shelby... I might start liking you.”

Tommy hummed and left without replying to her. He walked away like a predator, catching Bill waving at her. “Keep it in your pants, Bill. That woman is not worth the trouble.” He saw Alfie reappear, escorting her away from their prying eyes.

* * *

After a couple of hours spent with Alfie, Elora went to her manor to spend her night and to see Charlotte. Dressed in a French silk, peach-colored lace slip chemise, Elora paced around her room, eating an apple, reading Billy Kitchen's file. "Does your head hurt?" Charlotte asked, filing her nails.

"No, why?" Elora spared a few seconds of her gaze, before resuming her reading.

"Being with that man for so long, made me get headaches." Charlotte, looked sideways at Elora, seeing her pacing from side to side. “I was wondering if you got those too.”

"I found him quite stimulating and entertaining. While in other hand, i rarely meet the boring Shelby, he gives me headaches. Migraines to be precise. Funny, isn't it?"

"Considering that one is trying to take advantage of you and the other doesn't want anything to do with you except distance. Yes, it's funny."

“Well” Elora took another bite from her apple, throwing the rest away.” Apparently, this Bill Kitchen was a corporal and served with Thomas Shelby. A trusted man.”

“And?”

“Thomas and his new recruits, a good number of men, Zuleika confirmed it, went to Camden Town to get to work with Alfie. They are an army of bootleg distillers posing as bakers. They have formed an alliance against Sabini. With a new relationship with the corrupted police.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” She closed the file, slightly patting it against her palm. “Remember when we spoke about the Jewish losing the war against the Italians? Well, this is why they are now together.”

“But at what expense?”

“Thomas had sent a letter to Churchill asking for a license export, yes and no, it cover some of our own territories there, but not all of it.” She pulled her night gown up, folding her leg as she sat on the bed. “The crown wants assassinations and Thomas wants a better payment for it.”

“Did they grant it?”

“Of course, they did. The man is putting himself on the line, for God’s sake. All I know is that they had a quite a laugh at his demand. But they are idiots, for thinking that is a foolish request.”

Charlotte laid on her side, using her hand to support her head. Knowing that she would be sent to deal with Alfie in less than a few days. “You met him there?”

“Yup. He went to talk to me.”

“Really? Only now?”

“Hmm, hmm. He isn’t suspicious but he dislikes me more than he had voiced.”

“Charming.”

“Brummie boy, i guess. It’s all in the eyes.”

“I thought it was in the voice too and in the face and in his body and in his lips.”

“Maybe to some but to me, is nothing.”

“He’s handsome.”

“Yeah but not worth it.”

* * *

Something that Alfie Solomons finds it amusing is how each person deals with him. They develop a thick skin to endure his personality and a very alerting way to take in every word he mouths. Only fools, underestimated him.

Despite having a long day ahead, he had enjoyed himself a little bit. The rich woman who decided to build her schools and sewing business in Camden Town came in to speak with him, sharing her childish spirit and ask him for his advice in teaching the right things for the Jewish children.

He reassured her that everything she had done so far will do great for the children and that their parents are extremely happy with it. He also tried to sway her in buying more buildings around town so he could get future profit from it but the woman proved to be tough and resilient. 

Not even his way of talking worked. She had made him loose his words when they met for the first time, when were having super and then right before she refused him to escort her out of the town. Women have a sweet and delicate way of messing with men’s head. And this one was a tough cookie.

Alfie leaned back on his chair, Ollie on the side, speaking but his voice did not reach his ears. He stuck a memento in the back of his head, next time he will try to know her better before making any move.

A wealthy woman willing to spend money in helping others will also have to learn the harsh realities of the night. He almost felt bad for taking advantage of her kindness but because she was helping the children and their parents, his morality did not allow him to be an asshole and charge protection rackets from schools and the stores. Considering that the stores were right beside the schools. So, the best thing is to persuade her to buy buildings on the disputed territories he has been having with Sabini and others. Then, he’d make his move.

Scratching his arm and holding the pen, he asked in a simple tone. "Name?"

“Abbey Heath.”

“Abbey Heath. Profession?”

“Baker.”

He picked up the contract, tossing it forward, pointing to the exit, while Ollie tossed the man an apron. “Good lad. Fill it out and fuck off.”

“Next lad!” He called, grabbing the contract and placing it beside him, putting his glasses over his eyes as he wrote. “Name?”

“Buddy Halls.”

“Buddy Halls. Right. Profession?”

“Baker.”

“Good lad. Fill it out and fuck off. “

Ollie tossed the apron to the man, figuring out that the day was going to be exhausting and demanding. Like it hasn’t been worse since that woman’s visit.

“Next lad!” Alfie called, the next one tucked tied in his mind. He put his glasses up, marking the man’s name.” Name?”

“Billy Kitchen.”

“Billy Kitchen. Occupation?” He leaned to the side, glasses in one hand and in the other the man’s contract.

“Head baker.”

He stared at him, putting the contract in front of him, hands clasped, with elbows on the table. “Fill it out.” He watched him leave, his eyes now moving to the papers in front of him.

“Um, Tommy Shelby, mate. Never give power to the big man, what did I tell you? Hmm?” He put his glasses back up. “Never give power to the big man.”

“Next lad!” Maybe next time he will learn.” Name?”

**.........................**

In a corner with his arms folded, Alfie stood quiet. Listening and taking notes on how Thomas Shelby ruled out his own advice and warnings. Each man had their aprons over their shoulders, paying attention to each word the Brummie man was saying. 

“All right, boys, you've now all been enrolled as bakers in the Aerated Bread Company of Camden Town. If anyone asks, that's what you do. You're bakers. The coppers in Camden Town are on our side, but north or south, you show them that piece of paper. Tell them you've come down from north to find work, to break strikes. “Tommy paced back and forth, taking a drag of his cigarette once in a while.” Tell them you're fascists, if you have to. We're finding lodgings for you, but for now you'll sleep here in the bakery. But don't touch any of the bread, it'll most likely explode. Any questions?”

A man raised his hand, ready to burp out his joke. “Yes?”

“I haven't even seen any bread.” He looked around; the others laugh mixing it with his.

Tommy looked at Alfie clearing his throat before putting the cigarette back into his lips. He moved away as Alfie made his way towards the man, still with his arms folded.

He stopped in front of the man, looking at him attentively before hitting the other beside him with the cane. The other man falling to the ground unconsciously, as he moved a little closer to the man in front of him. He motioned with his cane, voice low and threatening. “He'll wake up. Granted, he won't have any teeth left, but he will be a wiser man for it. And the last thing he will remember is your funny little joke. Won't he?” He started for a while before shouting and turning around.” Right!”

Alfie started to pace around the room, speaking up his own advice. No one dared to open their mouth specially with one of them on the floor, punished by something the other had said. “There are fucking rules here. Yeah, there are fucking rules for a fucking reason. Quite simply, they have to be obeyed. All right?”

He kept pacing around, taking in every single detail and emotions the men displayed. “Rule number one. The distinction between bread and rum, yeah, is not discussed. Rule number two. Anything, right, that your superior officer says to you or any of your other fucking superior officers say to you, yeah? Not discussed!” He shouted, squinting his eyes once in a while.

“Rule number three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, I don't care. For the rest of your fucking miserable measly lives, yeah? Because I, like you, am also a complete fucking sodomite.” He paused for a moment; eyes now more attentive. “Jewish women. You do not go anywhere near them because Jewish women for you are off the fucking menu. I think that's fair.”

He looked up at Billy, his size not a bit intimidating to him. He kept looking deep into his eyes until Billy looked back at him. Starting a staring contest until Billy adverted his gaze away from Alfie. “Hmm. “He looked at the unconscious man on the ground, before turning to Tommy and returning to his previous spot.” Hmm. All right, that's it, yeah. Forgive me, I interrupted you.”

“Pick him up.” Tommy stood with his hands in his pockets, ordering to them men. He moved to Billy, leaning his head forward, speaking in a lower tone.” Get them out of here and make this fucking work.”

Billy turned his attention towards the man, shouting like he was in active service, pushing them. “Don't fucking wait! You're meant to be fucking soldiers! You're a fucking disgrace! Go!”

Tommy pulled another cigarette lighting it and tossing the match to the ground, noticing Alfie in the corner, watching them leave and the room emptying.


	8. The Bitter, the Sweet and the Sour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M

A few weeks had passed after her meeting with Alfie. Elora went to the docks to receive her personal gift, a way to distract herself from the head-eating job she has been doing.

"As you can see, Mrs. Meldon, we were very careful to bring him in the best conditions. Well-fed and treated by the veterinarian on board. This stallion is very happy to be off the ship and ready to dominate the prairies." The man said, seeing her pen writing down his compensation.

"I am very grateful that you went to get him personally." She looked around, the sun hat covering half of her face, leaving only her face visible from the nose down. “I was getting goosebumps in imagining getting him.” She gave the man his cheque.

"It’s a beautiful stud." Elora's eyes snapped back up, keeping the displeasure hiding from her eyes and face. “Where did you get him?”

Elora pulled her hat back a bit, offering him a smiled, the cheerful disposition immediately back on. “It’s a Lusitano stallion.” She motioned him to inspect the animal, allowing him to do his examination.

She watched him ran his hand down from the animal’s well-proportioned slightly convex head to his strong neck. “Lusitano stallion, eh? Never heard of it.”

“Lusitanos are known as powerful horses, noted for their intelligence and willing nature.” She pursed her lips, walking slowly with her hands together, stopping beside Tommy.” The breed's gaits are agile and elevated, they are generally comfortable to ride. The necks are thick and arched as you can see, leading to well defined withers, shoulders are muscular and sloping and they have a deep, broad chest. “She tilted her head to the side, patting the animal.” These horses have short, strong backs and rounded, sloped croups, leading to a low-set tail. The legs are sturdy and muscled. They are known as the war horses of the past.”

“Good boy.” He patted, as he took a hold of the horse’s lips and pulled them back, inspecting its teeth, ignoring her knowledge of the animal. “Beautiful creature.”

“Oh my. Mr. Shelby, thank you, that’s so kind of you.” She watched him encircling the animal. “Oh, you’re talking about the horse. For a moment I thought you were talking about me.” She joked, seeing him from the other side of the animal, stopping to look at her.

Tommy looked away, watching the busy docks before settling his eyes on her green ones. Her face still displaying cheer. “No. I was talking about the horse.”

Laughing, Elora patted the horse one last time, running a gloved hand from its rear to its well-defined withers. She noticed his eyes on her hand, moving smoothly with the motion of it. She stopped in front him, catching his eyes on her red colored lips. “You can deliver the stallion to my manor.”

“Do you trust me enough to leave the stallion with me?” He asked, a blink stamping his eyes on her green ones.

She tugged her lips again, walking backwards, turning around to leave. “No. But he does.”

Tommy watched her get into her car, leaving without sparing a glance. He looked at the stallion, admiring its odd-looking face and neck. Animals like these were hard to come by and certainly would call attention.

Tommy watched the car disappearing from view, wondering if this woman was interested in the race courses. He put a cigarette in his mouth, lighting it and stepping back from the animal. His irritation towards her growing each time her dumb cheerful smile popped up.

* * *

When she got home, Elora recognized the car parked outside her manor’s driveway. Getting out of her car without waiting for the driver to open the door for her, Elora pretended to rummage in her purse, entering the house. She stopped listening to a laugh, heading for the living room. "Polly." She said with a smile, noticing a young boy getting up at the same time as her.

"Gianna." Polly gave her a kiss, taking her hands. "It is so good to see you. You have been very busy lately. The newspapers keep writing about you."

"I hope is good things, because I haven't had time to read at all, beside contracts and other stuff like that." She took off her hat, a charming smile on her lips, looking at the boy. "And this is?"

"Gianna, this is my son Michael Gray. Michael this is Gianna Meldon."

"Hello." She reached out, watching him grab her hand and kissing it. "Pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine." He nervously said, looking at Polly and then at her.

"Oh, his awkwardness is so cute." She laughed, snapping her fingers at her maid. "Bring tea and all the good stuff. Sit down, Michael, you don't need to be nervous."

Polly looked at Michael nodding, sitting opposite from them. "Michael finally came back to me. I was looking forward to introducing him to you."

"I'm very happy to see you finally complete, Polly. I believe that happiness will contribute to a broader life and fill you two with a promising future." Elora smiled, tilting her head to the side, watching Michael's cheeks go pink. "Are you happy to be reunited with your mother, Michael?"

"Huh, yes. A lot." A quick response that clearly exposed his nervousness, as Polly picked up her cup of tea, smiling.

"Well, your mom is a great friend of mine. That makes us friends. If you need anything, you can ask."

“Thank you, ma’am.”

She laughed serving him tea, the day getting better and better. “You can call me, Gianna. No need to such bureaucracies.”

“Thank you.” Michael looked at Polly as she put her lips on her tea cup, smiling with her eyes to him.

“So, how old are you?” She asked, bringing the tea to her lips, watching him look at his mother.

“Seventeen.”

“Young blood.” She chuckled, jerking with her head to him while sparing Polly a smile. “He looks older for his age.”

“But I will turn eighteen in a few months.”

“Are you going to have a birthday party?”

“Huh… I don’t know.” He answered, his tea still not drunk. "I have been a little busy with work."

"Do you work at the company with your mother?"

"Yes. I took my cousin Ada's place."

Elora looked at Polly, who knew she blamed herself for the contempt between Ada and Tommy. "I believe you are doing your best to make the family proud. I think that is incredible and beautiful. Keep it up, Michael, you will go far."

“So, Gianna, how is your business doing?”

“Great” She raised her eyebrows, putting the tea cup down, crossing her legs and intertwining her fingers together, resting them on her knees. She caught from the corner of her eyes, Michael staring at her. “I’m interviewing more teachers to see what regions they fit the most. And the sewing is doing equally great.”

“That’s good to know.”

Michael looked behind him, standing up. His thin eyebrows twisting in surprise. “Tommy?”

"Tommy?" Polly put down the cup of tea, heading to the window.

"Oh, it must be my horse." Elora stood up with a smile, stopping and looking at them. "Huh, I let him ride my stallion. No Polly. Nothing is happening." She laughed, leaving the manor, walking towards Tommy, who dismounted from the horse, patting the animal's thick and strong neck.

"Good boy." He breathed heavily, sweat forming on his face and neck. "It is a beautiful animal, Ms. Meldon. It was an excellent purchase."

"Thank you, Mr. Shelby." Elora, took the reins, passing them on to the stable boy. "I see that you had fun."

"Eh. Yes, it was an auspicious and exuberant test."

"Want to come in for a drink? Tea maybe? Better" She winked, lifting her finger. "Water."

"No, thank you. I have to go." Tommy refused, looking at Polly's car.

Elora looked back and then at him. "Yes, Polly is with me. Do you want to come in and say hello?"

"I see Polly every day. So, no." He took off his flat cap, passing a sweaty hand on his forehead to his hair. Making it shiny and glued with sweat.

"Are you going to jog home?" She joked, drawing his eyes to her face. "I can arrange transportation for you."

"No." He sniffed, clearing his throat, not looking at her but at the car. "I'll take Polly's car. Can you tell her that?" He walked to the car, not looking at the window, taking his gloves off.

Elora walked away from the driveway, waving like a child. "Goodbye, Mr. Shelby and thank you." She smiled internally, watching him slow down, before moving on, accelerating to get away from her property faster. "He's fucking pissed, oof." She laughed, returning to manor.

"He took your car, Polly." She sat down. "I’ll tell my driver to give you a ride home."

"Do you and Tommy get along?" Polly asked.

"Huh, no. We respect each other but there's no more than that." She assured her, watching them sit. "So, where were we?"

* * *

She promised herself that she wouldn't stray from her standards, but he was so addictive, the small voice in the back of her head, pleaded her to put her foot on the brake and not mix feelings and work.

But every time his lips touched her skin, every time his voice travelled to her ears, every time his beautiful eyes set on her, all the reasoning May had in her mind was gone. Like a spoon of sugar dissolving in tea. And she was hooked to him, like he drains all her cognitive and rots her away.

It was painful to see him appear from time to time. But he’d offer her a call. Asking her how she was and if she wanted to go for a walk. But for a man like him to have a little of peace was rare. And she wanted to be with him. Even though his world was dangerous and not made for people like her. She wants to be in his world. With him.

She bit her lips hard, one hand on his hair and the other on his shoulder, as he kept her hoisted. Her heartbeat was drumming erratically against his chest, her skin glittered with sweat and her breathing shaking. She felt her legs almost slipping, until he laid her on her back, still inside her. “ _Tommy._ ” She purred as he placed her legs over his shoulders, hands between her ribcage as he thrusted in her deeper.

She sank her nails on his biceps, moaning with his movements, unruly hair spread under her as she stared at his rare blue eyes. She closed her pretty brown eyes, turning her face to the side, wincing in pleasure when he bent down, kissing and biting her neck. Every time she was close, he would slow his pace only to resume his previous speed.

May gasped when he flipped over, clasping his hands on her hips, helping her move. She planted her hands on his chest, breasts bouncing with the rhythm. She wanted to touch herself, something that Tommy took a special liking in watching. She started to slow down, letting him do almost all the work. Her mind asking her if he did this with any other women, considering that a man like him surely has others.

“ _Stay still._ ” Tommy whispered, keeping her lifted as he thrusted into her, receiving a delightful squeak from her lips. He watched her eyes close with lips slightly parted, her beautiful breasts bouncing with his pounds. He laid his head back, the sensation of her moisturized walls squeezing his member in such exquisite way, finally dragged him into a state of pure well-deserved bliss.

He shut his eyes, jaw clenching as he groaned, mumbling a barely audible curse, gripping her hips hard. She felt her orgasm get a nip of self-satisfaction, hearing him loving her body that much. Her mind got blessed with a loving white flash, hearing her heartbeat throbbing on her ears with his pants echoing cursedly over her mind and body.

His hands slumped to his sides while May kept slowly riding him, until she collapsed on top of him, both breathing heavily. She blinked lazily, running her petite hands along his arm, kissing his chest.

Looking up, she watched him staring at the ceiling, mind drifted away from any thoughts. Sometimes she wonders why would he do that. Her deceased husband once told her, that he thought about nothing. There was just a light emptiness. That it was a men thing.

May snuggled on his chest, feeling his arms wrapping around her body, smoothly removing himself out of her. She sighed, blinking up at him as Tommy rubbed his eyes, swallowing silently. “You have been distant lately.”

“Got a lot on my back.” He took a deep breath, caressing her side, lazily blinking.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Tommy turned his face to the other side, the hidden romance he was living with May easing a bit of the aching his heart carried over the years. He knew she wanted more and truth be told he also wanted the same but at moment, it wasn’t convenient. 

May followed his silence, tracing with her fingertips his chest tattoo. Once in a while teasingly pulling a few chest hairs, successfully hearing him bless her ears with a chuckle. She smiled, pushing her inner thought’s away to the back of her mind, feeling him pulling the sheets over their naked bodies.

“ _Stay._ ” She whispered softly, unsure if he had heard her at all. “ _Please._ ”

* * *

At night Polly went straight into Ada’s place. Michael and her had spent the afternoon in their friend’s house, speaking about trivial things and art works. She had asked the driver to drop Michael off in her house, unsure if Freddie was with Ada at the time being.

“So, how was the mother-son day?” Ada asked, crossing her arms and leaning back on the couch. “Did you two strengthen the bond?”

“We sure did.” Polly crossed her legs, sighing in delight. “We went shopping, had lunch, went for a walk. And then we stopped by Gianna’s.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I introduced Michael to her. I think he’s fascinated by her.”

“Gianna is too old for Michael, Polly.” Ada laughed, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

“It doesn’t matter.” Polly retorted, shrugging her shoulders. “Gianna is a good influence. I think Michael might ask her out on a date once he reaches the age.” She confined, smiling in delight, the feeling of it recalling of the old Polly, before her children were taken away.

“Oh Polly.” Ada shook her head, looking to the night through her window. “He’s a boy. Let him enjoy his life and keep trying your hard in not letting him get influenced by the name Shelby.”

“Hmm, true. That’s my biggest fear, you know Ada. That Michael will end up like Tommy or any other street boy. I’ve seen it in his eyes. Michael is not dummy. He catches things pretty fast.”

“Then make sure to keep doing what you do.” The door opening, took their smiles away. They watched as Tommy got home, pulling the key out of the keyhole, closing the door behind him.

“Night.” He undid the tie, sighing deeply as he walked towards his room.

“Are you hungry, Tommy? Do you want me to tell the maids to prepare you dinner?”

“No.” Was his response, the sound of his door closing.

“Bad mood?”

“Since when doesn’t he come home in bad mood?” Ada rolled her eyes, taking a comfortable position on the couch.

Polly leaned forward, eyes on the hallway. “How are you two?”

“We communicate. Not like the old days but yeah… communicate.”

“Hmm.”

* * *

Two weeks later, Elora had been busy acquiring places of interest that would undoubtedly solidify a compact asset transition. Until when she went to sign the papers, the properties had already been acquired by a widow who went by the name of Carleton. The same woman who ensured the Peaky Blinders had bookies' licenses. The same woman she knew that was having a secret romance with Thomas Shelby.

“ **FUCK**.” A poor vase was thrown against the wall, the flowers spreading across the floor with water wetting the expensive carpet. "What the fuck?" Elora put both hands on her head, pacing around. "No, no, no. This cannot be."

"Elora." Charlotte called, sitting at her desk with her feet up. "Perhaps it is better to start rushing the process? The Rats are not happy. Adelaide is not happy."

"I knew that stupid Shelby was going to fuck me up like this." Elora puts her thumb in her mouth, biting it. "He's using that woman to move in discreetly. Why would she do that? Huh? Miss goodie too shoes now craves a gangster life?" She sighed with a growl, blood boiling. “If she’s in this game, she’ll get her part too.”

"Well, that's what he does. Now the Peaky Blinders have a bigger territory, you will have less areas to acquire."

"Is that so?" Elora picked up her checkbook and threw it to Charlotte. "Buy as many apartments as you can, and order the Rats to mingle romantically with the locals." She rolled her eyes in anger, gritting her teeth, not able to stand that man much longer. “Buy, buy, buy. I want all the apartments you can get.”

“Consider it done.”

“You will be responsible for the schools. I will put someone else in care of the sewing stores and Ada will be in charge of the apartments.” She pursed her lips, now much calmer. “I’m going in for Sabini territories.”

“Do I have to deal with Solomons?” Charlotte raised her hands after Elora shot her a glare. “Geez. I was just trying to light up the mood.”

“How many of ours we have on Sabini’s area?”

“Very few. Only five. One of them, Raul, as you know, works in Eden club. Got punched by one of them Shelby’s.”

“Why did Loretta had to take most of them to that man’s territory? Why? Is she the one pulling the strings around here, huh? Is she? No, she isn’t. It’s me. Fucking me.”

“Testing?”

“Fuck the test.” She shouted, putting her hands on her hips, imagining herself smacking the old woman’s head. “I’m not allowed to ask Rats to be shipped. Our network is too frail and they want me to rush the fucking process?”

“That’s the plan.”

“Well” She went to Charlotte planting her hands on the table, glaring. “They can stay on all fours and suck my clit.”

“Damn.”

“I’m the one in charge, right?” She walked around, nibbling on her folded index finger. “I am the one who makes the decisions. So i say, we keep going slow. Period. Slow. Fuck them all. Slow.”

“Okay.” Charlotte took a silent deep breath, looking at the ceiling. “I’ll make sure to pass that information.”

“Yeah and don’t forget to pass up to them, that this is how it’s going to be.” Elora sat down, licking the corner of her lips, resting her forearms on her knees. “Until I get my hands on New Heath. This is how it’s going to fucking be.”

“I know I’m not supposed to laugh but it’s kind of funny seeing two rich posh women fighting for propriety.”

“Well i need that propriety because i wanna _help_ people. “She pointed to herself, bending down to a more dramatic giveaway. ” That bitch wants to get it, because she wants his cock deep inside her. Two completely different things.”

“She has connections, Elora. That’s why she got those first.”

“I’m richer and smarter than her. Let’s see if her connections do her good against me.”

* * *

**May 4 TH, 1921.**

In the space of four months, Elora had acquired properties, businesses involving in Camden Town, London and some unstable areas controlled by some other gangs where her protection rackets had already been on the board. She had erected a G.S.M- Gianna Steal Meldon enterprises building, where every business she had, ran through.

The rushing "advice" stopped instantly, the moment she had put them in their place. Warning them that she was in charge and if they want it solid, they have to let her work and focus themselves on other countries.

Ada was happy to be the head of the rehousing department with Charlotte as her assistance, making Tommy upset. Seeing that people were leaving his area to move into her better apartments.

Unfortunately, for her, Loretta did not let the Rats who were with her at New Heath go to Elora, saying that they would be needed there for the future. Making her hire people that did not belong to the organization to work for her. Overworking her and the few Rats she had under her command, from examining and pass their goodies to the business intel.

“So, you’ve switched sides now Ada?” Tommy asked calmly, hands shoved inside his pockets, looking down at his sister that put documents away from his prying eyes. “You forgot where you came from, eh?”

“No Tommy, i haven’t and before you ask. No, I won’t use Gianna for your plans.”

“I wouldn’t ask for such thing.”

“Well, you’re using May after all.”

“I’m not using May. She has nothing to do with the company’s growing. It’s called working for the right people while doing your part.”

“I-!”

“Am I interrupting?” Elora knocked on the door, looking at Tommy and then at Ada.

“No, Gianna. Come in.” Ada smiled, taking the papers Elora had in her hand. Her luxurious office not lying on how much money was put in the decoration.

“I need you to meet Dennis in-” She looked at Tommy who kept his stoic expression down on her. “his office and deliver that to him.”

“School?”

“Yes. Apparently, Mr. Vladimir had a family problem and he can’t be present at the moment. And since you have dealt with school projects before, i trust you with this.” She rolled her wrist, gesturing every word, looking to the side. “Hire good investigators, it has reached my ears that some teachers might have a… well… not very bright past and I can’t let the children be taught by such people.”

“I will take care of it, Gianna. Don’t worry.”

“Good.” Elora nodded, trotting towards the door.

“Can I have a word with you, Ms. Meldon?” Tommy called, before she could leave.

“Hmm. I’m a little busy, Mr. Shelby. You can make an appointment with my secretary.”

“Not even me being Ada’s brother?”

She sighed, shoulders slump down. She slightly turned to him with a neutral expression, one hand on the door frame and the other on her side. “Ada is your sister outside. Here she’s my employee, Mr. Shelby. If you want to talk to me, make an appointment like everyone else.”

“Alright.” He nodded to her, bidding his farewell to Ada. “I’ll make an appointment right away.”

“Hmm.”

Feeling his eyes on her as she walked towards her office, Elora turned to the Human Resources area. " _Dull man_." She murmured, peering to see if he was gone. "Bah. I don't have time for this shit." She made her way to her office, nodding at her secretary, seeing no sign of him.

Entering her office, Elora sighed, closing the door gently. "Mr. Shelby?" She called, approaching him.

Tommy continued to inspect her office, walking along the way. "I always imagined your office more decorated than Ada's." He confessed with his hands in his pockets. "It's so simple."

"I like simple things. Now tell me what are you doing in my office, Mr. Shelby." Elora kept her eyes on him, watching him turn to talk to her.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"Huh, excuse me?" She placed a hand over her chest, twisting her eyebrows in misperception.

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"No."

His indifferent expression did not change with her obvious rejection. Tommy knew that although she didn't show her unpleasure to see him here, rejection was an understandable card. Particularly after a few months prior, he had ruined her business, making her lose some income. "How about now?"

"What? No."

"How about now?"

"Mr. Shelby, please. No means no."

"Where did I hear that before?" He blinked, remembering the first time she went to ask him if she could open a business in Small Heath. When he had rejected her proposal bluntly.

"I have no idea. You live your life your way."

"Dinner?"

Elora deliberately sighed profoundly, shaking her head, diverting her attention to a pile of papers that sat in a corner of the office. "Okay. _One_ dinner. I will meet you at the Wealshy James restaurant at 8:30 pm."

"Can i have your number?"

"No. Now, Mr. Shelby, I'm stuffed with work, please leave." She motioned with her hand towards the door.

"Of course. So, i will see you tonight, Ms. Meldon."

"Goodbye."


	9. Changing Tides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After chapter 10 (That is half done) i'm going to stop for a while. I shall resume it once my interest peaks again. Thank you for your kudos and time to read my story.

Elora sighed deeply, looking at the streets that were already full of life, ready for a night of fun and leisure. Except for her, who was going to a dinner she wasn't in the mood to go to in the first place. Too much work she has to deal with.

The dresses are supposed to be loose and favor the androgenic body type. But for her, Elora would not dispense tight-fitting dress that favored _her_ body type, which were not trendy for the fashion world.

So, Charlotte who always followed the fashion tendencies, had advised Elora in going with the trend. And in return, Elora ignored her guidance and went to the dinner, dressed in a charming sparkly golden sequin mermaid V-neck evening dress matching with a thin beaded jewel headpiece.

Red hair in a Dutch braid pigtail style that did not got braided all the way, leaving the end loose in a carefree and effortless finish. The looser plaits doing less tension on the scalp due to being larger and more consistent size. Very opportune for her, since she sometimes goes home and doesn’t do her beauty routine, sleeping in the same hairstyle, that causes her discomfort in the morning.

“Stay parked.” She said, checking her make-up in her small mirror, as her driver stopped in front of the restaurant. She caught a few eyes when her driver opened the door for her, examining her sequin dress, jewelry and finally her face.

Keeping her face neutral, her eyes captured Tommy, who had just thrown a cigarette to the floor. Much to the displeasure of those who were around him. "Good evening, Mrs. Meldon." Tommy took her hand, kissing it, looking into her eyes.

"Good evening, Mr. Shelby." She smiled, giving him a short nod. "You look nice." She intentionally tilted her head to the side as she was appreciating his well-dressed figure.

"Likewise." Tommy uninterestedly replied, offering his arm to her. “Shall we?”

"Thank you."

Tommy took her inside the elegant restaurant, the voices and laughter of the people who were enjoying the night took over the environment along with the background music.

"Please." Tommy pulled out of the chair for her, receiving a thank you. When she sat down, he went to sit in front of her, leaning forward, taking the menu from the waiter. "Wine for two, please."

"I really like this restaurant." She looked around, putting her napkin on her lap, accepting the menu. "Thank you."

"Yes, it is a beautiful restaurant. The food is undoubtedly very good."

"Have you been here before?" She asked, looking at him through the menu.

"A few times."

"How nice." She smiled, tilting her head as she tried to decide what to pick, since she wasn’t hungry at all.

“Have you decided what to eat?”

“Hmm, no.” She did not look up, still trying to decide. “You?”

“I’m not very hungry.”

She looked at him with her lips parted, setting the menu aside. The waiter presented the wine, to them, deciding to pour it on their glasses since none of them had acknowledged him. "I confess that i am not hungry either."

Tommy crossed his legs, one hand on the table and the other grabbing his glass, bringing it to his lips. “Why are you interested in conducting those type of business, Ms. Meldon?”

“Is this some kind of interrogation, Mr. Shelby?”

“Not at all. I’m just striking conversation until we both order something.”

She hummed, turning her attention to the waiter, giving the menu to him. “I would like a simple Çoban salatası, please. Thank you.”

“And the gentleman?”

“Same as the lady.” He gave the waiter the menu without looking at him, setting his elbows on the table. Wary of whatever this woman was planning. “I’m trying to start over again. Even thou i don’t like you. I thought a nice dinner would help it.”

“Why don’t you like me? I’ve never done anything wrong to you or your business.”

“I simply don’t.”

“Is it because Ada is working for me, isn’t it?”

“No.” Tommy adjusted himself on his seat. “Look, let’s just start over again. Yeah?”

“Well, i would like that a lot, if you weren’t uttering such rudeness. At least you could ease your facial expression a bit.”

“You right, Ms. Meldon. I apologize for everything so far. Allow me.” He extended his hand, taking her hand and shaking it. “Thomas Shelby. CEO of the Shelby Limited Company, brother of Ada Shelby, your employee.”

“Gianna Meldon, pleasure.”

“Pleasure is all mine.” He took his wine, his fakeness very noticeable. “So, Ms. Meldon, why the school and sewing business?”

‘ _Fucking asshole._ ’ She thought, sighing silently, blinking slowly. Even thought she did not want to come, she had to. It’s all part of the plan.

“I want to live my life in England and if i can make people’s life a little bit better, i won’t stop no matter what.” She lowered her gaze, focusing her eyes on the glass of wine, a very weak tug of her lips, expressing grief. “It was my husband’s dream... Something we wanted to achieve together.”

Tommy nodded at every word, remembering the details of her husband's death, which he has already read. “You have my condolences.”

“Yeah… Hmm, thank you-!” A large, warm hand was placed on her right bare shoulder, instinctively making her jolt and look up. "Mr. Churchill?"

"Miss Gianna, hello.” The man laughed, backing away a little when she got up. "It's a pleasure to see you finally enjoying yourself, instead being locked up in your office all day." He kissed her hand, placing his other hand over hers.

“I’ve been a little busy. Oh Mr. Churchill, this is Thomas Shelby. Mr. Shelby this is Winston Churchill.”

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Shelby." Churchill nodded to Tommy, reaching out his hand and shaking it.

"Hello." Tommy smiled, seeing Gianna turn to Churchill. Her disposition lighting up completely.

“Would you like to join us?” She asked, tilting her head to the side with a childish smile on her lips.

“Thank you. But i was already leaving.” Churchill grinned. “I have business to attend to tomorrow. You two enjoy the evening.” He turned to Tommy, leaning forward a bit. “It’s almost a surprise seeing her outside.”

“Mr. Churchill.” She used the back of her hand to control her laugh, shaking her head. “Come on, i don’t spend that much time away from the world.”

“That’s what you think. Do you even read the newspapers?”

Tommy watched their conversation dragging along for a while, both ignoring him and the waiter that had their food in the tray, talking to each other. He sat down, tilting his head to the side, listening to their conversation attentively.

* * *

The following morning, Tommy was drinking a glass of gin at the Garrison’s office, silently lost into the void. With one hand in his pocket and the other holding the glass, Tommy pursed his lips, still wearing his glasses, forgetting to take them off before he came there.

“Leave her alone, Tommy.” Ada snapped him out of his train of thoughts. Being the first one that arrived there, listening him carefully speaking about Gianna and Churchill.

“She’s a posh _rich_ woman who knows influential people. Big deal, Tommy.” John shook his head, annoyed for having to come there. “Is this going to be a conversation topic each time you call us?”

Polly stayed with her arms crossed, narrowing her eyes at her nephew who blinked slowly, eyes going from one family member to her. “She’s a good woman with pure intentions. Not everyone in this world is evil, Thomas.”

“People who gets involved with Churchill don’t have fucking good intentions.” Arthur contradicted, rolling his cup, watching its contents swirling around.

They looked at him, knowing that the death of the boy still weighted on him. His mental state not getting better when his cocaine habit had started to dwell deeper into his thoughts. “I’ll have a word with her.”

“For what, Tommy?” Ada backed away when he gave her the glass, traces of gin still there.

“Is she in her office or house?”

“Tommy.” Ada looked at Polly, Tommy’s eyes on her face. “Leave-!”

“Look. I just want to talk to her. We both agreed to start again, eh.”

“I know you, Tommy. You’re not going to take advantage of her.” Ada protested, watching him turn around and leave. His patience growing thin as she kept pressing the same button.

“Oi, let him go, eh.” John waved his hand, leaning back on his seat, shaking his head. “It’s useless trying him.”

“Polly.”

Polly shrugged her shoulders sighing deeply as she left the Garrison towards her office. A day of hard work was ahead and she knew that Gianna had experience in dealing with difficult people.

Tommy was not an exception, considering he had ruined her business before, only for her to fully retaliate. “Just let him, Ada.” She saw from the corner of her eyes, her niece joining beside her. “Don’t interfere. Tommy won’t get a thing from her.”

“You think?”

“Yes, I do think.”

“Gianna is-!”

“Ada.” Polly stopped, eyes roaming behind her niece. “Let them.”

* * *

Tommy never had doubts in his steps before this day. Even when he had faced other men to prove his dominance over the territories with gun in hand and mind perfectly set on obtaining his goal.

But somehow, he started to have a dubious feeling in walking towards his new goal. He had run over the details, the outcomes, the stupid but charming smile she always had on. Nonetheless all that would not be an obstacle to his goals.

Each time he came close to her, Elora moved away. Going through every dinner detail with Charlotte, running through every possible event that would happen today. One of those would be Tommy seeking her out.

"Please, Mr. Shelby." She inspected the men who carried the boxes of school supplies into the small warehouse, taking notes. "I have a very busy day ahead."

“Why are you ignoring me?” He asked, head following her walking around, pulling her arm gently. “Why are you doing this?”

She gasped in shock, feeling his hand gently tight on her forearm. Her eyes slightly widen, looking around, as she was perplexed of what he had just done. “Look, i don’t have ill intentions towards you. But your constant display of dislike towards me, is enough to keep me away. I’m aware when people don’t want me around. I don’t want to cause troubles on our business.”

“I’m sorry for all of it. I’m truly am. I was an idiot.”

She tugged her arm away, turning her body towards him. She swallowed silently, her lips displaying unsureness. “Oh, did you wake up today with an epiphany? Is it because Mr. Churchill showed up at our dinner?”

“I admit it, eh. I never had ill intentions towards you too.” He shoved on hand on a pocket, using the other to gesticulate his words.” I was acting like a fool.”

“Are you sure about that?” She let him slide the mention of Churchill, well aware of the real reason.

“Why do you say that, Gianna?” He asked, noticing a glare appearing on her young face, her name sounding bitter and odd on his lips.

Terrible taste.

She shook her head, pursing her lips, green vibrant eyes challenging his unusual blue ones. “People _talk_. And i wouldn’t get myself involved in nefarious business of gangs. Yes, Mr. Shelby, I know about you. And no. Ada never told me about it. I have heard what others spoke. I’m too scared of it.”

Tommy took his glasses off, shoving it with his hands in his pockets, staring down at her, flat cap reminding her of the first time she saw him. Taller with a defined jawline but gloomy and strange. “What about your friendship with Ada and Polly, eh? They are Shelby’s and they have their hands on my nefarious business.”

She purposely sighed in frustration, shrugging her shoulders, looking to the side and then up at him. She lifted her finger, her peevish voice, crawling out of her mouth. “They are good _friends_ and good _friends_ stay together no matter what. And I’m _not_ your friend.”

“What are you then?”

She looked away for a few moments, being taken by surprise by his empty but curious voice. Her eyes follow up from his tie, stopping for mere seconds on his lips until meeting his eyes. She sighed with prideful smirk. “A future business partner.”

* * *

“What did i tell you, bitch?” Elora spun around slowly, lack of emotion on her face. “I fucking have New Heath now.”

“Really?” Charlotte jumped out of her seat, smiling brightly. “How the fuck did you get it?”

Elora presented her palm to Charlotte, pointing it with her index finger. “Thomas Shelby is eating here.” She clicked with her tongue, smiling and sitting down on her desk. “Huh. Took me four months but I finally made it.”

“Damn. And here I was thinking you were a loser.” Charlotte tapped her fingertips on her papers, sitting on the edge of Elora’s desk. “What’s next then?”

“Huuuuuuuh…” She tossed her head back, pretending to be thinking. “Two schools and four sewing stores. Are you taking notes?”

“Yup.”

“Good. Any word on Churchill being suspicious?”

“Nah. He thinks you’re after Brummie cock. Everything is fine. No need to worry.”

“Perfect.” She adjusted her dress, putting her elbow on her desk for support. “That fucking Loretta will get hers.”

“Still thinking about that?”

“Hey, that bitch is going to get it.” She pointed her finger to Charlotte, raising her eyebrows. “I’m in charge here.”

“She’s old, Elora. Careful on what you’re planning to do.”

“Pfft.” She raised an eyebrow licking the corner of her lips. "Everyone wants a piece of this young naive woman but this woman cannot take chunks out of them."

"Petty much?" Charlotte smirked, shaking her head.

* * *

It’s Friday, his birthday. He had gotten sheepish with Arthur’s comments on saying that they would find him a lady for the night. Leaving his mother offended as she scowled her nephews while Tommy offered him a gold pocket watch. Telling him that he’ll never be late for work.

Apparently, it’s was only today that they officially welcomed him to the business. He had thought it was because of his age but seemingly his mother and Tommy were clashing on whether or not Michael should keep working on Ada’s place, but they eventually came to an agreement.

He was now receiving a higher wage than Tommy had advertised and trying to keep him away from the old business. Occulting the fact that he made it calmly clear that that he wants to be part of the Peaky Blinders and not only the Shelby company. Right after the assassination attempt on Tommy, at the horse auction.

So, Michael had followed his mother’s advice. She had encouraged him into seeking Gianna and find the courage to ask her out.

He looked to the side, watching the clarity of the film illuminating her silhouette. His eyes slowly went from her eyes, down her small nose to her cupid's lips. He saw her lips tearing up a smile, focused on the silent film, her laughter mingling with the others who were there enjoying the night. She looked at him, shaking her head silently mouthing a soundless what.

Michael swallowed, smiling at her, clenching his fist. He looked at her lips again, putting his hand on her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. He felt her humming in surprise, her hand on his arm. The fire in his body, burning him even more when he broke away from her.

The more she looked at him in amazement, the more Michael wanted to crush her lips with his. "I-!" She instinctively moved with her head forward, seeing that Michael went for a second kiss. A less nervous but still inexperienced one.

They kept kissing, as the movie went on. She kept her hands on his forearms, trying to prevent him to move in any further. Her body was positively answering to him and her consciousness was still aware of what was happening. Unlike Michael that had never felt a woman before in his life.

How does she know?

Polly confined.

“ _Michael_.” She turned her face to the side, his lips falling on her jawline. “ _We can’t_.”

He breathed heavily, clearing his throat as he sat up straight. Looking around, seeing that people were watching them all along. He caught her laughing, taking his hand and running out of the movies. “Let’s go.”

She laughed loudly, squeezing his arm. “I guess we were better than the movie.”

“Yeah.” Michael nervously laughed, both reeling together as they walked down the streets.

She sighed and then looked at him. “Michael.”

“Don’t say it.” Michael stopped, taking a hold on her chin, thumb caressing her lower lip. “Let’s get lost in the night, eh?”

Elora put her hands on his forearm, pulling it down. “We should go. I bet you have a party, somewhere waiting for you.”

**…………………………**

“I offered you the watch and yet you’re late for your own birthday party.” Tommy joked; the Garrison full of Peaky Blinders.

“Boy started prowling the hunting grounds, eh.” Arthur laughed, raising his glass to his cousin. “Didn’t waste time.”

“So, did you finally get a taste of the sweetness?”

Michael sat down on the table, taking a glass of whiskey. He heard them laughing and cheering, patting his back. “Kind of.”

“Oi, you getting it right instead of enjoying yourself, eh?” John laughed, elbowing Arthur. “It won’t last long-”

“Leave the boy, John. He’s in love.” Tommy licked his lips, bringing his glass to his lips, drinking the content.

“In love?” Arthur asked, scratching his ankle. “Is she hot?”

“Do we know her?” John asked, turning his flat cap to the side.

“Is she gypsy?” Tommy pointed at Michael. “From Small Heath?”

“Bet she’s one of Johnny Dogs cousins. He has one that’s fucking hot, eh. Really cute little thing.”

“Nah, my uncle doesn’t let her go out at night.” Johnny turned a chair around, using the back of it as a support for his arms. "The women in my family don't have that kind of freedom like those in the city."

“Are you going to tell us or we have to gonna find out?” Tommy poured himself another drink, smirking as Arthur lightened a cigar.

“What’s the point? She doesn’t want anything to do with me.”

“Oh, she’s ashamed, huh? A bitch then.”

“No. No. Is that… She doesn’t like me the way i do.”

“Michael my boy.” Tommy patted his back before drinking his alcohol. “Women are complicated beings. One moment they build you up and then the next one they crush you. The only difference between them and the men, is that they do it with class… and you can fuck them later.”

“Who is she?”

Michael drank his whiskey, grimacing with the strong flavor. The whiskey not enough to wash her honied essence off his lips and tongue. “Gianna.”

They stopped what they are doing, looking at Michael who didn’t know who to lay eyes on. Tommy looked at Arthur, lips parted not sure what to think.

"Gianna? Gianna Meldon?"

"Yeah, that one."

Arthur leaned against his chair, sniffing looking at Michael. "How did that happen?"

"I don’t know." Michael shrugged. "Just happened."

"You were together now, eh?" Tommy asked with the glass still in his hand.

"We went to see a movie."

John pursed his lips, collecting a smile, knowing that something had happened. That woman has built quite a few fantasies around a few men. He included. "And?"

"We kissed."

Everyone present howled and laughed as if they were appraising Michael. Arthur looked at Tommy who was still looking down at Michael. "Just a kiss?"

"We made out. In the movies but it ended more quickly than i had thought. I don't want to talk about it. There won't be anything between us."

"Unless you give up." Isaiah caused a sea of laughter, the men and boys encouraging him to keep up. “She’s like, what? Twenty-one?”

“Twenty-two.”

“Twenty-five. She’s twenty-five years old.” Tommy corrected them. “So, you won’t give the chase a chance?”

“She made it clear that she doesn’t want me. Said i was too young and she’s a friend of my mom. Hm.”

“Don’t give up, eh. She’s single and hot as fuck.” Arthur puffed the smoke out as John nodded. “And not to forget, fucking rich.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, rich as fuck.”


	10. Blue eyed Stray Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to dedicate this chapter to awakeghost. You are amazing, i will definitely tell 'em that :D . I hope you liked this one. I'm sorry if it didn't go as expected but once i get on track, the next ones will be good. I promise.  
> Thank you all for you kudos, comments and Bookmarks. Like i said, i will be making a pause on PB for a while but i won't give up on this story.

**July, 17 th 1921.**

This past couple of months has been gold to her and for the Rats. Her business was thriving, Small Heath was enjoying a good growth of education and money, Loretta was working under her command and she has not made any contact with Tommy since the day after that awful dinner.

Everything was going great. Even in Camden Town. A place where she knew that the bubble would burst in any given time, due to Alfie’s inability to maintain an alliance much longer. 

The day after she had that Friday night with Michael, she had woken up in a bed of a man who did a great job on satisfying her. Giving her the awkward reminder of how long she hadn’t slept with a man.

She knew that Michael had told his cousins what had happened between them. Polly unsurprisingly was fine with it and they had never showed any dissatisfaction with his cousin getting involved with her.

In fact, Ada had confined to Tommy that the business was going well until some small unnamed gangs were terrorizing the schools and sewing shops in rural suburbs and that the police were not helping. So, Tommy by his sister’s request, took his Peaky Blinders with him and seized the problem for her.

In return, Tommy received a fair amount of money with a message of appreciation for their help. And Elora got a good praise from the Rats but also a warning about too much proximity with the Shelby’s. Telling her to make deals with the “official” side of the members of the other gangs and maintain a neutral status among them.

Tommy got out of his car, carrying the suitcase in his right hand. Stopping in front of the sewing store, he looked up at the store sign. He had to go and ask Ada where to find Gianna because the woman was not in the main building of her business. But in a sewing shop in the London suburbs. A place she apparently spends a lot of time in.

He opened the door to the store, the little bell that signaled the entrance of customers rang, the smell of new fabrics and glue blessed his nostrils. Models of suits and dresses, placed on brand new mannequins, embellishing the store.

Tommy looked around the large store, observing workers who were focused on their labor. A young woman stopped with a pencil in her hand, and went on addressing him. "Good morning. Welcome to Sewing Dreams. How can i help you?"

"Good morning." He nodded, looking around. His flat cap embellishing the deep blue of his eyes. "I'm looking for Ms. Meldon."

"Oh. Of course. One moment please." The young woman smiled and swayed away.

He walked around the store, seeing the quality work on display. Old and new fashion exhibited in elegance and comfort. He bets that if she wanted, she could start a new career in fashion industry. “Not bad.” He murmured, looking around the store. Until he looked ahead, surprised to see Gianna working among her employees.

He stared at her for a while, seeing her leaning her head towards the young woman’s lips, frowning at her words but keeping her hands busy with work. She tilted her head to the side, finally noticing him. He blinked, watching her smile and pushing her chair back.

" _Talking about being eccentric_." He murmured, looking at her red hair styled in a low messy ponytail, dressed in laced-up two-piece gray pants with a loosen white sleeved shirt that covered her collarbone.

“Mr. Shelby.” She walked towards him, taking her glasses off and putting her thimble inside an unnoticeable pocket. “I’m surprised to see you here.”

“Can i speak with you in private?” He spoke low, tilting his head forward. “It’s important.”

“Of course.” She motioned with her hand to him to follow her. Taking him away from the curious eyes of her employees to her own office. “Come in.”

The first thing Tommy had noticed in her office was that it smelled like glue and textiles. The walls decorated with stylish designs and examples of fabrics displayed in squares, which some were even piled up together against the wall and furniture. Like a lab but with textiles instead of chemicals.

She watched him sit down on the seat in front of the coffee table. She rubbed her hands on her hips, with a smile on. Shrugging her left shoulder before approaching him. "Can i offer you a coffee? I don't like tea very much."

“You came to the land of tea and don’t like tea?” He raised his eyebrows, receiving a loud laugh as an answer.

“Well, i tried really hard to like it. But it’s not for me.” She gifted him the coffee, sitting down in front of him, the chair creaking with her weight. “Did you know that i always had thought that the name Peaky Blinders were about people peeking through their windows and then went on warning you guys about trouble or gossip?”

“You did?”

“Yes. “She chuckled, tilting her head to the side.” Are you alright, Mr. Shelby?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Because you’re smiling.” She licked her lips laughing as he looked away still smiling.

Clearing his throat, Tommy set his coffee cup aside, putting the suitcase on the table. Seeing her raising one eyebrow before looking at him, licking the coffee out of her lips. “Payment wasn’t necessary. Those gangs destiny was already traced a long time ago.”

She shook her head, putting her coffee down, leaning forward.” Oh no. That’s for all the work you have done, Mr. Shelby. It’s only fair.”

“I don’t need the money.” He insisted, motioning with his hand towards the suitcase. “You can keep it.”

“You can hold onto the money and invest in proper living conditions of the flats you own.”

Tommy sat back on his chair, looking deep into her eyes, pursing his lips while intertwining his fingers together on his lap. He tiled his head to the side, intrigued by her words.

Her mouth dropped and then quickly replied, words almost running over each other. “I huh… went to visit it with Ada and I had no meaning in going there, yes. But Ada can be a little pushy sometimes.”

Tommy nodded, knowing that Ada was indeed pushy. And God knows how much she had to endure in order to keep Ada in place. His method is to ignore his own sister. It always worked. “You can keep the money anyway.”

“Look. Hmm. I’m developing a project where people can take a course on sewing. Would you like to be part of the project? Oh but” She raised her finger, warning him in a serious tone.” I don’t want any illegal involvement from your Peaky Blinders.”

“That…sounds promising.” He nodded, business involving sewing was like nailing a sign of boredom in his mind.” I will think about it.”

“You can start with investing the money i gave you.”

“Your business savvy is astonishing, Ms. Meldon. I might start liking you.”

She laughed kindheartedly, putting a hand over her chest while leaning forward. “I’m might start developing the opposite, Mr. Shelby.”

For the first time she heard him laugh. It wasn’t a thrilled but a pleased one. A sound that she had doubt that he could make. She sipped the remaining of her coffee, finishing it with a satisfied sound. “Do you want to go out with me? This time… better than the last.”

She shook her head in dismiss, grinning at him. “I have to get back to work and it wouldn’t look good if i started to go out with my business associate.” She got up, signaling with her hand for him to follow. “I’ll escort you outside.”

Tommy finished his cold coffee, following her outside to his car with the suitcase in hand. He stopped at the car door, adjusting his flat cap to get a better view of her.” I confess that I’m surprised in seeing you working side by side with your staff. I always imagined you sitting on that big office of yours or even hunting places to buy.”

She smiled, looking at her hands before her eyes roamed around his face, for a while. Her lips moved smoothly without sound coming out of it. Feeling small in his presence, she finally spoke softly, leaning forward, watching him doing the same. “ _Don’t you do the same_?”

“Touché.” Tommy nodded with a smirk. Watching her leave and give him one last look before the doors closed.

* * *

It didn't take long for him to have Polly in his ears. Because when he arrived, she was already waiting for him. “What are your intentions with Gianna, Tommy?”

“I have none.” He looked at her, putting a cigarette on his lips, lighting it. “I simple know that she’s not some sort of a spy.”

Polly set her tea down, narrowing her eyes at her nephew, shaking her head as she placed one hand on his desk for support. “A man when has his interest peaked, he acts out of his mind. Gianna is a good woman, Thomas. And you have caused a lot of trouble for her and her business.”

“I know.” He replied, tossing his head back, puffing out the smoke.

“Careful on what you’re planning to do.”

“Are you giving me a hard time because Michael likes her?”

“What?”

“Yeah, Polly. I know what had happened between them. Everybody knows it.”

....

“I have to work now. Please close the door on your way out.” He dismissed his aunt with a wave, pretending to meddle with a pile of papers that sat on his deks.

**…………………**

Seeing that everything he had done against Gianna was a waste of time. Tommy decided to end his disagreements with her. From the moment he figured it out that she knew Churchill, he spent more time investigating her. Thinking that she was working with him, only to discover that Churchill has nothing to do with her at all. That they knwoing each other were just pure coincidence.

Tommy stubbed his cigarette in the ashtray, thinking she might have thought that the invitation he had given her in the morning was empty, but he sincerely intended to start over again.

So, he had invited her in name of Polly and sent his aunt in a nameless quest that she knew what pointless. He looked at the door, hearing a light knock. “Polly?” A tuff of red hair appeared when she opened the door.

She found him leaned against Polly’s desk, arms crossed. “Hmm, where’s Polly?” She asked surprised, looking around the office.

“London.”

He watched her shoulders slump down. A habit that he noted that she had. “Was it you whom asked me to come over?”

“If I told you that it was me, you wouldn’t come.”

“You right on that.”

“Well.” He motioned her to come in, rubbing his chin. “I need you to take my measurements for a suit.”

She smiled from ear to ear, putting her hands on her hips, shaking her head. Voice full of skepticism and amusement. “There’s tailors for that, Mr. Shelby. And you must have a faithful one, considering you dress so well.”

“There’s no better job than a seamstress and your work is top notch. This is part of our partnership.” He placed his hands inside his pockets, stopping in the middle of the office. Questioning his idiotic move in trying to start over again. Hell, he never chased anyone like this before.

“You are aware how sketchy this all sounds, right?” She raised one eyebrow, crossing her arms while smirking at him. “Inviting me over your aunt’s name to take your measurement’s. Hmm. Is there something you want to tell me and you can’t figure it out on how to?”

When he was about to respond, Arthur busted into the office, almost like an animal. He froze looking at her and then at Tommy. Not sure what the hell was happening. “I huh. I’m sorry?”

“It’s okay.” She put a warm hand on Arthur’s back, stopping him from leaving. “Tommy…” She smiled at him.” please deliver your measurements to my office. I must leave to make a quick check on the new school supplies.” She leaned towards Arthur, jokingly whispering loudly, patting his back with a caring smile. “ _You’re a savior_.”

Arthur made a face, looking confusedly at her and then at Tommy, who still had his hands in his pockets, looking at her with a smirk. "Well, bye."

"What the fuck was that?" Arthur asked, pointing his thumb at the door. "Do you guys get along now? You two are fucking?"

“No. We are not fucking. She’s the key to speed the legalization of our business, brother.” Tommy sighed walking to the window, watching her leave with children encircling her.

“I don’t buy it.” Arthur joined him, narrowing his eyes at her weird but pleasingly looking pants. “There’s more in it.”

“Yes, Arthur. I’m interested in her and I have intention to pursue her.”

Arthur barked a loud laugh, giving Tommy a strong smack on the back of his shoulder, making his brother bounce forward. “And this is the best way you thought on starting?” He pulled Polly’s third drawer, taking out a bottle of wine. Shaking his head, reminding of their clash and how many shit talk Tommy spoke about her. “Inviting her to take your measurements, eh? What the fuck did you do with my brother?”

“It seemed brilliant at the time.”

Arthur pulled the wine’s cork, looking at Tommy. He brought the cork to his nose, smelling the sweet scent of wine in it. “Brilliant? I never imagined that you from all men would be having trouble in pursuing women?”

Tommy stopped beside Polly’s desk, hands shoved inside his pockets, looking at the wine bottle and Arthur’s furrowed forehead. Felling like an idiot for thinking that that tactic would make sense. “I’m not.”

“Oh yeah, sorry. I meant _a_ woman.”

Arthur brought the bottle to his lips, head bouncing back to drink its contents. Hearing Tommy sighing in annoyance and his steps echoing in the calm office. “I’ve chosen my words wrong, brother. I meant to ask. What are you going to do with May?”

“That’s not a problem. I’ll take care of it.” Tommy stopped at the door, giving a last glace to his brother almost killing Polly’s favorite wine. “If you’re going to drink all that you better do it on your office. If Polly finds you here, she’ll never let you forget about it.”

* * *

A week later, Tommy stood behind his desk, biting his thumb while looking at the phone, pondering, if he should call her or not. He pressed his lips together, hearing the background noise of Polly asking around who have consumed her expensive wine.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment, picking up his phone and dialing the number he didn’t even know he had printed in the back of his mind.

“Tommy-!” Arthur opened his door with the intent to hide the empty wine bottle in his office, only to shut it, once he waved him away.

“Good morning Miss Meldon.”

“ _Ah, Mr. Shelby. How are you? I’m yet to receive your measurements._ ”

He chuckled but quickly ceased it, finding it enjoyable to listen her laugh. “I must have sounded a little odd, for asking such thing.”

_“A little?”_

“Alright, a lot then.”

“ _How can i be of service Mr. Shelby?_ ” Her chuckles died off, clearing her throat as he heard the sound of papers ruffling on the other side of the line.

“Right, I was wondering-!”

“ _If want to have lunch?”_

“No. Not that. I’d like to know, if you have been having trouble with those local gangs on the rural areas?” He asked, the thought of some of those gangs being linked to Alfie, spoke about squeezing money out of her.

“ _I matter of fact, I have not. Well, I got a few threatening messages but it’s nothing it can’t be dealt with._ ”

“What type of threatening messages, if you don’t mind me asking.”

_“Just some idiotic calls and vandalism. It’s alright really. I’m taking care of it.”_

“It’s better to attend this problem immediately before it extends too far.” He seriously pointed out. Alfie was planning something and his best guess is that he wants this foreigner woman to either hire his goons or to get him into the legal map too.

“ _Well… I’ve already taken too much of your time, Mr. Shelby. I don’t want to push it._ ”

“Nonsense. I will send John to you immediately.”

“ _And here I was thinking we should discuss this at lunch. Oh well. I’ll be waiting for John then._ ”

“Wait. Lunch?”

“ _Humm, you know what? I would love to, Mr. Shelby. I’ll meet you at the Waltz restaurant._ ”

“Wouldn’t be better if I pick you up?” He looked at the door, a smirk forming on his lips. This astute woman was trying to best him.

“ _I like to drive. See you there in twenty minutes. Unless that’s too much for you, of course._ ”

“Twenty minutes, then.”

“ _Bye then._ ”

“Bye.” Tommy looked up, seeing Arthur pursing his lips to prevent his smile to show, his door open wide. 

“You look like a fucking kid, Tommy. You sure you didn’t lose it, already?”

“It’s a lunch, Arthur.” He said, putting his coat on. “Tell John to report on those lads that have been harassing her, make sure Ada is alright, yeah.”

“A lunch, then a smooch then a fuck, then she turns out to be a psycho once you break her heart.” Arthur laughed, following his brother. “Or maybe it will be the other way around, eh?”

“Get to work.” Tommy closed the door, leaving his brother in his office. Making his way towards the sewing shop.


End file.
